


From the Broken Eyes of a Blonde

by Nonbinary_dude_chillin



Category: Harry Potter- J.K. Rowling
Genre: After Hogwarts, Auror Harry Potter, Badass Narcissa, Case Cracking, Cutting, Drarry, F/F, F/M, Kissing, M/M, Self Harm, Unspeakable Draco Malfoy, i don't know how to tag, i don't know where this went, kissing in trees, time turners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24482026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonbinary_dude_chillin/pseuds/Nonbinary_dude_chillin
Summary: Three years after Hogwarts and the Wizarding World still hasn't gotten over the fact the Draco Malfoy is a Death Eater. Even after he took a job at the Ministry.And now, to make matters, worse he has to work on a case with the Savior of the Wizarding World.Harry Potter.Could his situation get any worse?As it turns out... It could.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 77





	From the Broken Eyes of a Blonde

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This took me almost a month to write. But it's here. And I can finally relax! I love writing these characters especially Draco. But enough of my rambling! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> WARNING: Self harm, and cutting. If you are uncomfortable with those moments in this story you may skip them. I will put this sign so you know when it starts and when it ends: *...* Please stay safe. There are also kissing scenes. But if you read fan fiction... I bet that you've seen some shit!
> 
> Anyway... Enjoy!

Draco’s head hit the desk. How was he supposed to get any sleep? With all these reports coming in, he might as well stay here 24 hours a day! 

Draco worked as an Unspeakable for the Ministry of Magic. It had been hard to find a job. Even three years after the Second Wizarding War, being a former Death Eater was considered to be worthy of hate crimes. Draco had dealt with it by keeping himself up in his room, and cutting off contacts to the rest of the world. Not even talking to Pansy and Blaise. Or even Greg.

After a year of that, he had had enough. Draco had gotten a job out of pure boredom. It had been hard enough at home with all of the hate mail, but the glares at the Ministry were hard for him to bear. Even in his own Department hated him!

So every morning when Draco got to the Ministry he would keep his head down and walk quickly to his own office. The fact that he was even allowed a job was a miracle. 

The summer after the battle of Hogwarts, the Malfoys were caught by Aurors and sent to Azkaban for five months. Those five months gave Draco a lot of time to think about a lot of things. Not good ones at that.

He was about to give up hope that he was going to survive. But he got news that all of the Death Eaters were being put on trial. Most of them were sent to Azkaban for life or received the Kiss. Lucius Malfoy was sentenced to a life in Azkaban. The only reason Draco didn’t receive the same fate was because of Harry bloody Potter.

Potter had come to his hearing as well as his mother’s. Potter had told the Wizengamot about how Narcissa had saved his life in the Forbidden Forest. Potter said that Draco was forced into being a Death Eater, and didn’t deserve the same punishment as his father.

The Wizengamot had believed him (of course) because he was the world's Golden Boy. That’s how Draco ended up still living, although every day he thought about ending it all.

After the trial had ended, Potter had come up to him and thanked Draco for saving his life. Actually, thanked him. Potter and his hero complex. It was actually quite annoying.

Draco’s mother was allowed her wand back, but all the spells were being tracked. Draco got a new wand from Ollivanders, and his spells were also being tracked.

Draco put his hands in his hair and sighed. If these reports kept coming in, even the Pepper-up potion wouldn’t work. The Time-Turners kept getting stolen, so far three of them were missing. It was sending the Department of Mysteries through hell. They didn’t even have any suspects! Of course Draco himself was questioned with Veritaserum, but he was found innocent. All of the Time-Turners that weren't destroyed in Draco’s Fifth year at Hogwarts, were supposed to be destroyed after the war, but apparently some of them escaped being smashed.

“Mr. Malfoy? Mr. Malfoy? Hello?”

Draco snapped his head up and grabbed his files. “Yes?” He replied stiffly.

The Unspeakable named Rin Cloherback looked nervous talking to him, “Mr. Border wants to see you in his office.”

“Alright. Tell him I’ll be there as soon as I finnish with these.”

Colherback nodded and left his office.

Draco sighed what felt like his hundredth today. Mr. Border was Head of the Department of Mysteries, and going to his office could only mean one thing: trouble.

Draco decided to finnish the paperwork tomorrow and put it in his desk drawer. On the way out of his office he stubbed his toe and cursed, this day was only going to get worse.

He silently walked down the long hallway with his head down and his hands shoved in the pockets of his robes. When he reached Border’s office he paused and prepared himself for what was coming.

Draco took a deep breath and pushed open the door.

“Ah, Mr. Malfoy!” Said a falsely cheery voice, “Just the man I wanted to see!”

Draco looked up. Mr. Border was sitting at his desk, shuffling through papers.

“You sent for me sir.” Draco said stiffly.

“Yes,” Mr. Border said in grave tones, “Very bad business indeed. Mr. Malfoy, you have climbed considerably high in this Department. You are a very trusted Unspeakable.”

Draco knew that those were empty words, but he didn’t say anything. His Department trusted him no more than the other former Death Eaters. And he was always given the jobs that no one wanted.

“You have gained the respect of many of our highest colleagues.”

More empty words.

“So this is why I have entrusted you with this special task.”

What?

Draco tried not to show any surprise. He had watched Unspeakable after Unspeakable be assigned field tasks while he stayed at his office.

“What is that sir?” Draco queried, trying to keep the surprise out of his voice.

“Glad you asked. You have heard about the missing Time-Turners right?”

Draco nodded.

“Good, for I have assigned you to find this culprit and arrest them.”

Draco was confused, “But sir, isn’t that an Auror job?”

“It is, but only the Department of Mysteries have enough information to track this person.”

“Okay, I can do that, but will I be working alone?”

“No, I have talked to the Head of the Auror office and she has agreed to send one of her most trusted Aurors with you.”

Draco inwardly groaned, he was hoping to do this assignment alone. He had tried to avoid talking to anyone at all since the war.

“Who will that be sir?” Draco asked, gritting his teeth.

“Harry Potter.”

Draco’s eyes widened. And he felt sick all of a sudden. Of course it was Potter! It was always Potter. With his messy hair and those damn green eyes! The next couple of weeks were going to be very long indeed.

“Mr. Malfoy, you two will start the case tomorrow. I will allow the rest of the day off for you to prepare. Here are the case folders. Have a good afternoon.”

Draco nodded numbly, grabbed the folders, and left the office. How was he supposed to work with the Great Harry Potter? This was going to be a disaster.

…

“Draco?”

Draco ignored the voice. He didn’t want to be desterbed.

“Draco?”

The voice was getting louder, but Draco just kept staring at his book. A Muggle book.

“DRACO!” The door to his room banged open. “Draco! Get your lazy arse out here! You will not be holed up there all day! Please come down for dinner!”

Narcissa’s voice was sharp, but her eyes were concerned. Draco groaned. He hadn’t eaten for the past two days, but that was hardly important.

“Mother, I ate at the Ministry.” He lied.

Narcissa whispered, waved her wand, and pressed her lips. “You're lying. Draco you haven't eaten in two days! How are you supposed to survive that case without a proper meal?”

Draco opened his mouth to ask how she knew about the case but he was cut off.

“Mothers know these things Draco. Come. Let's ask the House Elves to make you some dinner.”

The Malfoy family still had their House Elves, but the Elves had a lot more freedom and were treated a lot better since Lucius left. Draco used to like Dobby because he was one of Draco’s only friends, but then he had been set free and Draco had never seen him again. Until the Snatchers caught the Golden Trio, but Bellatrix had killed him. So Draco’s only childhood friend was dead.

Draco shook his head not wanting to relive the moment.

“Draco. Please eat your food.” His mother chided.

Draco stared numbly down at the food placed in front of him. His appetite had been absent for three years. He had only eaten because his mom had told him to. He didn’t see the point. No one would care if he starved, except his mom. The only reason Draco still lived is because he knew that if he committed suicide his mom would become utterly broken.

There was nothing he could do, so he just ate his meal and tried not to think about the case the next day.

… 

“Draco…” hissed a voice. A voice so menacing it could hardly be real.

“Draco…”

Draco was chained to a wall in his own dungeon. His robes disheveled, his hair was a mess, and his face scarred.

“Draco! Look at me!”

Draco’s head was pushed up, and he was forced to look into snake-like slits of eyes. He could barely start to block his mind before Voldemort was inside his thoughts.

He couldn’t even control it. All of the Occlumency lessons with Snape and his mother, but none of them made any difference. Voldemort was too strong.

Memories whizzed by until Voldemort found the one he wanted.

“Draco, don’t be shy, come closer.”

“Draco, think about how the Dark Lord will reward us if we are the ones to hand him in.”

“Mr. Malfoy, we won’t be forgetting who actually caught him.”

“How dare you speak to me like that in my own house.”

“Draco! Is it him, is it the boy? Are those his friends? The redhead and the mudblood? We have to be absolutely sure before we call the Dark Lord.”

“I-I can’t be sure.”

Voldemort pulled out of his mind. Draco’s whole body was aching. Although it was only Draco’s mind that Voldemort penetrated.

“You lie!”

Voldemort's voice no longer held wispy tones. It was harsh and it sent chills up Draco’s spine.

“You lie! And lies deserve punishment. Since you think so highly of the boy, you’ll have no problem reliving your times with him.”

Draco didn’t even bother to struggle as Voldemort entered his mind once more. Flashes of memories flew by.

The time his handshake was rejected:

“The name’s, Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. You'll soon find Potter, that some wizarding families are better than others. You don’t want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there.”

I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks.”

The duel:

“Scared Pottah?”

“You wish!”

“On the count of three you will cast your charms to Disarm your opponent, and only to Disarm. We don’t want any accidents here. One… Two-”

“Evertastatium!”

“Rictusempra!”

“Serpensortia!”

The time when Granger punched him:

“Ahh, come to see the show?”

“You. You foul loathsome evil little cockroach!”

“Hermione no! He’s not worth it!”

Thump.

The time in the tree:

“Why so tense Potter? My father and I have a bet you see, I don’t think you're going to last ten minutes in this Tournament. He disagrees. He thinks you won't last five!”

“I don’t give a damn what your father thinks, Malfoy. He’s vile and cruel, and you're just pathetic.”

Then they were on the Hogwarts platform:

“I'm surprised that the Ministry is still letting you run around free Potter. I expect there’s a cell in Azkaban with your name on it!”

“Harry no!”

“What did I tell you? Complete nutter!”

The time on the train:

“Didn’t your mummy tell you it was rude to eavesdrop, Pottah? Petrificus Totalus!”

Thump.

“Oh yeah. She was dead before you could wipe the drool off your chin.”

Crack.

“That was for my father. Enjoy the ride back to London.”

The they were in the bathroom:

“I know what you did, Malfoy. You hexed her didn’t you?”

Crash.

Crack.

Boom.

Splash.

“Sectumsempra!”

On top of the Astronomy Tower:

“Good evening, Draco. What brings you here on this fine, spring evening?”

“Who else is here? I heard you talking!”

“I often talk out loud to myself. I find it extraordinarily useful… Have ever whispered to yourself Draco?”

“Draco… you are no assassin.”

“How do you know what I am! I’ve done things that would shock you!”

“Like cursing Katie Bell and hoping in return she would give a cursed necklace to me? Like replacing a bottle of mead with one laced with poison?”

“He trusts me! I was chosen!”

“I shall make it easy for you…”

“Expelliarmus!”

“Draco, Draco, you're not alone…”

Voldemort pulled out of his memories.

“Draco, you seem to think about this boy a lot. So much that you should be there when I kill him! But for now you will stay here and suffer while I punish you.”

Voldemort raised his wand, “Crucio!”

Draco resisted.

“Draco, you resist… well then. That is an achievement, so why don’t I give you scars to remember this moment?”

Voldemort raised his wand. What felt like a thousand tiny shards of glass hit him like a bull. They kept cutting deeper and deeper.

Draco didn’t know when Voldemort left, he didn’t care. He just lay there bleeding on to the stone floors of his own dungeon… 

…

Draco shuddered and his head snapped up. He was sweating hard, and his hands were clutching the blankets. The dream had been so real… 

Draco shook his head, trying to rid the memories of that night. He was so used to nightmares by now, he didn’t bother to go back to sleep. He glanced at his Grandfather Clock. It was 5:51. He needed to be at the Ministry by 7 am. He could get there a little early.

Draco quickly dressed and headed for the Apparition point in his house. He hoped his mother wouldn’t catch him up this early.

He stepped cautiously into the dinning room. He looked around, but he saw no sign of movement. Letting out a breath he walked over to the corner.

“Draco Malfoy!”

The lights flared on overhead. Draco groaned; he was hoping to avoid this situation. 

“Good morning, mother.” He said.

Narcissa glared at him, “Don’t ‘good morning mother’ me!” She snapped “Were you about to leave without breakfast!”

“Mother…” Draco said weakly, “I have a case…”

“It doesn’t start till 7 o-clock! You have time to eat. You need your strength if you're going to deal with criminals all day. Now sit your skinny arse down and eat.”

Narcissa waved her wand and a plate of food appeared on the table.

“I had the House Elves prepare some food for you. It would be rude if you didn’t eat it!”

With that Narcissa left. Sighing heavily, Draco sat down and began to eat. Narcissa could be a fluffy kitten, and sometimes she could be a hornet. That stings you multiple times.

For the first time that morning he thought about the case. How were he and Potter going to get along? How were they going to find a culprit? How was Potter going to act? So many questions, it was hard to even guess at the answers.

…

Draco exited the lift, his head down like usual. He walked down to his office and waved his wand. A cup of coffee appeared in front of him. 

He was about to take a sip when a purple paper airplane hit the side of his head. The steaming coffee sloshed all over his hand and robes. He silently cursed. Every damn thing going wrong today.

He was able to get all of the stains out with his wand. He picked up the neglected memo, and opened it. It immediately jumped out of his hand and started to talk:

‘Mr. Malfoy… Your presence is required at the office of Auror Harry Potter at 7:15 sharp. Don’t be late.’

Draco groaned. Why him? ‘Just get this case over with and be done.’ He thought, ‘Then you can go back to hating him.’

Draco shook his head trying to organize his thoughts, ‘Did you ever actually hate him?’ He argued with himself, ‘Maybe you were just jealous.’

Draco pinched the bridge of his nose, how was this going to help. He cast a quick Tempus and saw that it was 7:11. He should probably go, Merlin forbid he be late for a meeting with Harry Potter.

… 

When Draco reached Potter’s office he heard voices.

“Mate, I know that you think he’s changed, but come on. He’s *Malfoy* for fuck’s sake!”

That was probably the Weasel.

“Ron, I know that your family and the Malfoy family have had disputes, but why can't we put that behind us? What if this case is an excuse to get to know him?”

That was Potter.

“I don’t know Harry, ever since you broke up with Ginny you've been acting weird. Now you're trying to get all cozy with Malfoy? It’s just not like you.”

“I’m not trying to get ‘cozy’ with Malfoy. I’m just saying we should put the war behind us.”

Draco couldn’t take it anymore. The idea of getting *cozy* with Harry Potter was enough to make a blush creep up his neck.

He cleared his throat and stepped into the office.

Weasly’s head shot up and he glared at Draco. 

Draco raised his eyebrow at Weasley before addressing the other man, “Good morning Potter, I assume you got the case files from Head Auror Banks?”

Potter nodded, and Weasly clenched his jaw. “Watch your back Malfoy.” He snarled and then swept out of the office.

Draco watched him go, thoroughly uninterested, and not at all surprised at the less than warm welcome.

“Sorry about him.” Potter said nervously, “He’s just concerned. When he found out Fluer was pregnant he kind of got protective over everyone. He thinks that if he lets anyone down he’ll fuck up the whole family. But what he doesn't get is that everyone is already fucked up. I guess he’s just nervous. He really cares about his family. Oh shit, I shouldn’t have told you that.”

Draco’s eyebrows felt like they were part of his hairline, “Quite alright Potter,” he said, “But you certainly have gained quite a mouth since school.”

Potter turned bright red at Draco’s comment, “S-Sorry,” he stuttered, “If it offends you I’ll stop.”

Draco chuckled, “Not at all.”

Potter shuffled his feet; Draco knew exactly the ways to make him squirm. 

“Anyway,” He said, “The case files.”

They opened the files and began pouring over them. It turned out that the Department of Mysteries knew how to track when and where the Time-Turner was being used. None of that helped though. If they couldn’t find a pattern it would be useless. But it was all they had.

… 

The days went by and they hadn’t found anything that they could use. It all led to dead ends. But, on the plus side, Draco was getting used to Potter’s company. Even enjoying it dare say.

One morning Draco went to Potter’s office to examine the only unbroken Time-Turner still at the Ministry. When he got there Weasley was pacing around the room.

“But Harry, how do you know that she’s not going to… to die?”

“Ron,” Potter got up and shook Weasly’s shoulders, “Listen to me! Fluer is strong! She is one of the strongest people I know! She will make it through this, she made it through the Triwizard Tournament for Merlin’s sake.”

Weasley seemed to relax more from Potter’s words, “I'm sorry,” he mumbled, “I’m just really worried. If Bill lost her…” he took a deep breath and straightened his shoulders, “Thanks Harry. I have to go see them now.”

Weasley turned around and spotted Draco. For the first time ever didn’t glare. Instead he rubbed the back of his neck and said, “Look Malfoy, Harry’s right. I’m sorry. I guess family feuds got in the way of my common sense. Let’s start over.”

For the first time in history a Weasley was holding out a hand to a Malfoy. It was a revolutionary experience. Worthy of its own book. So Draco took the hand and shook it firmly. Weasley gave a nod and swept from the room.

Potter was still staring after him, a look of pure shock written all over his face.

Draco smirked, “What? Never seen a Weasley apologize before?”

Potter was snapped out of his trance, “No. It’s just Ron has never shown any interest in being nice to you.”

Draco snorted, “Well, I mean, I wasn't exactly nice to him in school. Or any of the Weasleys for that matter. So I don't blame him.”

Potter was looking at him weirdly, which made Draco uncomfortable.

“Is it okay if I call you Draco?”

The question took Draco by surprise.

“Pardon me?”

“U-Umm it’s okay if you say no but I figured that since we’re working on this case and all… ”

“Really? I thought you hated Death Eaters. If you have forgotten that I am one.”

Potter ran his fingers through his hair. “Well, the war is over and you have certainly deemed yourself trustworthy, and I don’t think about you as a Death Eater anymore. I guess, I- I think of you as a friend. If that’s alright with you.”

Draco never expected the Great Harry Potter to extend a hand of friendship in his direction. But here he was.

A vague memory flashed before his eyes and he smirked, “I think I can choose the wrong sort for myself thanks.”

Potter looked confused, then he blinked and started to crack up. Draco started to laugh along with him. A light warm feeling was slowly creeping all through his body and he felt a lot lighter than he had all morning.

“No, but seriously, can we be friends?” Potter said, wiping tears of laughter off of his face.

“If we must, Potter.” Draco’s expression was exasperated, but his eyes would surely betray him.

“Good, and by the way it’s Harry.”

Draco could feel the blush start to creep into his cheeks, so he hid his face by picking up the files.

“Alright, enough of this,” he said, “Did you grab the Time-Turner?”

Potter, no, Harry nodded. “I think we should try and put some spells on it, just to see if it would work. We don’t know if the culprit tried to confuse the magic on it.”

Draco took the Time-Turner and murmured a couple of incantations. They all bounced off of it.

They tried several different spells, but none of them ever seemed to work. Then Harry suggested something that Draco was thinking about, but couldn’t say due to his ‘Deatheaterness’.

“What if we tried the Unforgivable Curses? I mean they might not do anything but they might have some effect on it.”

Draco looked at Harry and slowly nodded, “There are certain rules, but that might work… I was thinking about it, but with my reputation I can’t do any of them.” He spat bitterly, “The Ministry would have me shipped off to Azkaban the second I even suggested the thought of doing it. But you being the Golden Boy, you can do anything, and the Ministry would still be kissing your arse.” 

Draco had said way more that he meant to, so he turned his head away in embarrassment.

Then Harry burst out laughing.

“Is that really how you think about me? That they're kissing my arse?” He asked through tears.

Draco was baffled, “Well most of the time, I think about how your stupid hair gives me a migraine every morning.”

“You think about me in the morning?”

Draco spluttered through the blush now spreading down his neck. “No! I’m just saying that if you don’t do something about that hair soon I'll probably pitch myself off of the topmost window of the Ministry!”

“If I didn’t know better Draco, I'd say that you actually have a hair fettish.”

Draco turned back to Harry and threw him a halfhearted glare, “I don’t know what gave you that idea Potter, but I assure you, your hair is as atrocious as the day we met. And is it necessary to be making sexual references at this time of day?”

“It’s Harry! But fine, let’s just try the curses.”

Draco flicked the Time-Turner on the table, “Ok,” he said, “But there were rules made at the beginning of time. The Time-Turners are made so that they can feel human emotions, but a human has to be wearing it. Trust me, I don't know who came up with that crazy idea. But they must be related to you, Potter.”

Harry gave him a glare, but didn't say anything.

“If the person wearing it is the rightful owner, then the Time-Turner will do what the person wants, but if they aren't it won't. We know the culprit is using the Time-Turner, but they aren't the rightful owner. For all we know they might be torturing it to do what they want. I don’t know if the spell put on it also affects the person wearing it. We’ll have to find that out.”

Harry looked uneasy at that thought, “Is there anyway to be certain without testing it?”

Draco shook his head, “No. Since I am a former Death Eater I should be the one to wear it because if I did the spells, I would be shipped off to Azkaban.”

“I can’t do that to you! What if they do affect you?”

“Stop playing hero, Harry! I can handle an Unforgivable. You forget I was a Death Eater. Voldemort knew the Imperius Curse, so I had to be a skilled Legilimens.”

Harry’s eyebrows shot up, “You know Legilimency?”

“Yes, as well as Occlumency. Now please! Can we get on with it?”

The shocked look on Harry's face was replaced by a nervous one, “Are you absolutely sure?” He asked.

“Merlin Potter! Just do it!”

Draco threw the Time-Turner around his neck. Harry pointed his wand at it.

“Imperio.”

The Time-Turner started spinning out of control, and with it Draco’s thoughts.

A harsh voice started to speak in Draco’s ear. It sounded a lot like Harry's and that scared him, “Go back in time 7 minutes!”

‘No.’ Draco responded easily keeping in the right headspace. His Occlumency lessons were starting to pay off.

“Go back in time 7 minuets!”

‘No!’

“GO BACK IN TIME 7 MINUTES!”

‘NO!’

The trick was to match the voice with the same amount of strength. Draco’s control was starting to slip, luckily that is when Harry took the spell off.

Draco collapsed panting. Harry hurried over. “Are you alright?” He asked anxiously. 

Draco nodded and got to his feet. 

“I’m fine.” He said nonchalantly, “That was one strong Curse Potter. Did you have practice?”

Harry looked horrified at the thought. “No! I only did it when I broke into Gringotts… Anyway that was some hell of Occlumency! Who did you learn from?”

Draco waved a hand. 

“Doesn’t matter.” He said gruffly, “Now, are we going to do the next one or not?”

“Of course not! Draco are you insane? I will not torture you! We already know one of them works, so why do we have to try another one?”

“Because Potter! We need the full experiment to have a completed report!”

They were yelling now. “I’m not going to use the Cruciatus Curse on you!”

“Please Potter,” Draco spat, venom in his voice, “Like I haven't survived it before. Do you think it was all cupcakes and peaches with Voldemort? No! He would torture all of us! Especially my mother.”

Harry’s eyes widened, and Draco turned away not wanting to see the pity that those emeralds held. He was sick of pity, and he was sick of hiding. A heavy silence fell as they both slipped into their own thoughts.

Draco shook his head at Harry's stubbornness. “Potter, please just do it. The only way we’ll know for sure is if you test it. Please.” Draco was pleading by this point but he didn’t know why.

“But…” Harry hesitated, “Bellatrix said that I had to mean it. I don’t think I can.”

“Just try.”

“Alright…”

Harry let out a sigh. Then he pointed his wand at the Time-Turner around Draco’s neck.

“Crucio.”

Draco felt a searing pain in his stomach, but nothing more. The Time-Turner gave a feeble twitch, but it was obviously affected.

Draco let out a frustrated sigh. “Try harder! It’s obviously affected, maybe the culprit was able to torture it into submission.”

Harry gave him another uneasy glance. His eyes glazed over and Draco knew what was coming. He braced himself.

“Crucio!”

Pain pierced Draco like an oxen's horns. It ran through his body threatening to push him over the edge. Then it stopped and Draco collapsed once more. Harry rushed over to him.

“Are you alright!” Harry panicked, “I’m so sorry! I should not have let you convince me to do that! You complete idiot! You could have gotten seriously hurt!”

Draco could have laughed at that if there wasn't so much pain. Everything was blurry. He pointed at the Time-Turner. He barely got out the words: “Try… go back…”

He watched as Harry nodded, and grabbed the Time-Turner off of Draco. He gave the nob the slightest twitch and disappeared.

He reappeared a second later. “It worked!” Draco croaked. Harry just gulped.

“Draco… I’m so sorry.” He said weakly, “I didn’t know I was capable of that.”

Draco just shrugged and propped himself up. The pain was subsiding now and his voice was getting stronger. “I’ve been through worse. All I ask is that you don’t get cocky over your ability to perform the Unforgivables well.”

Harry let out a dry laugh, “Trust you to make a serious moment competitive.”

Draco smirked and stood up, “Where is your Gryffindor pride now?”

“I just performed an Unforgivable on you, and you're still teasing me. Unbelievable.” Harry let out a shaky sigh. “Why must you be so difficult?”

Draco never got a chance to reply because at that moment, Weasley Apparated into the office. Not just anywhere in the office; he Apperated right on top of Draco.

Draco and Ron toppled to the ground. They both sat there stunned for a moment, then Harry started to laugh.

“Malfoy!” Ron said scrambling off of him (since when was he Ron?). “What are you doing here?”

Draco pushed himself off of the ground. “I was just standing there and you decided to Apparate. And you happened to appear right on top of me.” He snapped coolly, brushing invisible dust off of his robes, “And Potter you can stop laughing.”

That just made Harry crack up more. Once he had recovered from his momentary laughing seizure he turned to Ron.

“Hey mate. What’s up?”

Ron was still standing there, his cheeks red. 

“What? Oh…” Then the redhead launched into his explanation.

“The baby was just delivered! Fluer is ok, and so is Bill. The baby is a girl, they haven’t decided on a name yet, but-”

As Ron was talking a tawny owl flew in through the open window. Ron rushed over, and untied the scroll attached to it’s leg.

“It’s from Hermione!” He exclaimed excitedly “Fluer has decided on a name! Winter!”

Harry looked stunned, his eyes wide as he tried to process all the information.

“This calls for a celebration!” Ron declared. He sat down at Harry’s desk and began to write back to Granger.

Harry turned to Draco. “Isn’t that something...” He said, “Bill and Fluer are finally parents.”

“What? Did you want to beat them to it?” Draco smirked, “Aren’t you dating Ginerva? Winter could have cousins in no time.”

Harry scrunched up his face like he had just smelled something rotten. 

“No. Ginny and I broke up ages ago. Besides she... How do I put this? She had the wrong parts.”

Draco’s eyes widened in understanding and surprise. “So are you-”

“Gay. Maybe. I mean I think so. All of the girls I've dated… well it just didn’t feel right I guess.”

Draco just stood there deciding what to say. He settled on: “When did you find out?”

Harry shrugged, “Well for one, I prefer cocks. And umm… I think I had a little thing for Cedric back in fourth year, but we all know how that ended…” He trailed off, avoiding Draco’s gaze.

Both men stood there uncomfortable looking out the window or at objects in the office. Anywhere but each other.

Ron finished writing the letter and sent the owl out the window. He was oblivious to the tension in the room, so he said, “Hermione and the others are going over to The Three Broomsticks to celebrate, do you want to come too, Harry?”

Harry nodded and cast a quick Tempus, “It is time to go anyway… Can Draco come?”

Draco and Ron both looked at him as if he had sprouted antlers. “What?” Harry said. “I'm sure your family will be fine with it.”

Ron looked uneasy, but just shrugged and said, “Sure.”

Before Draco knew what was going on Harry had grabbed his arm and they were Apperating to Hogsmead.

…

They Apperated right outside of the Three Broomsticks’ door. It was especially chilly for November and all three of them didn’t have coats.

Ron, Harry and Draco all hurried into the pub. Inside sat all of the Weasleys (minus Bill of course.) It was a weekday so they basically had the place to themselves.

Molly Weasley jumped up to hug Harry. George clapped him on the back and Arthur smiled.

“Harry dear,” Molly said, “So glad you could join us! Oh, and you too Draco!”

Draco blinked. What just happened? Why was Molly being so nice? Even after everything he had done to them?

Then he noticed everyone in the room staring at him expectantly. So he gave Molly a stiff nod and said, “Thank you. And ummmm, I’m sorry for what happened to your son.”

“Which one?” Ginny piped up, “They’re all messed up!”

Everyone laughed at that, but there was still a seriousness in the room at the mention of Fred’s death.

Molly gave him a small smile and Draco knew he had been forgiven. He also knew he had to apologize to Arthur as well.

“What are we all standing around for?” George asked, “First round’s on me!”

Everyone got their drinks and Draco made his way over to Arthur. He cleared his throat wondering where to begin. Before he could speak Arthur put a hand on his shoulder.

“We aren't our parents, Draco.” He whispered, “I hold no grudge on you. You had no choice. Your father on the other hand…”

Draco nodded a little confused. Arthur had every right to be upset with him. He opened his mouth to formally apologize, but Arthur had already rejoined the celebrations.

Draco was never the one to get drunk, but with the Weasleys it was different. Everyone was so carefree. He still didn’t want to go over the edge though, so he stuck to his normal amount of alcohol.

Percy raised his glass, “A toast, to Winter!”

“To Winter!” Everyone shouted and raised their glasses.

The Weasleys were so accepting, so Draco found a spot next to Ginny and Charlie. That proved to be a bad decision.

Charlie was always talking about dragons and Ginny kept gushing over Luna. As it turned out Ginny had been the one to break up with Harry because she saw that they both needed it.

Then Charlie asked a question that really got Draco’s attention.

“So, you and Harry aye?”

Draco choked on his drink. Ginny patted him on the back.

“M-Me and Potter? Are you mental?”

Ginny gave him a devilish grin. “You know now that I think about it… You two certainly had a lot of sexual tension! Remember in your 4th year? You made those ‘Potter Stinks’ badges! It was hilarious to watch. You even got up in a tree and tried to impress him.”

Draco pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head, “Oh Merlin’s fucking tits, that was so long ago.”

Ginny poked him. “Admit it. You guys were overly obsessed with each other. You both went out of your way to notice each other across the Great Hall. The Slytherin and Gryffindor tables are on opposite sides!”

Draco rolled his eyes. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was the Weasleys, maybe it was because he was feeling so god damn giddy right now. Whatever it was, it caused him to say this:

“Alright, alright. Maybe Potter and I had a little bit of tension. But we’re just friends, er, partners now. Nothing more. Are we going to continue this childish teasing like we’re in 1st year? Or are we going to act more mature?”

“The first one.” Came Ginny’s reply, and Charlie snickered.

“Oi Harry!” She shouted, “Malfoy over here just admitted that you two had a crush on each other in school!”

“I did nothing of the sort!”

Harry looked surprised. Draco expected him to come over and tease the living daylights out of him. Instead Harry just rolled his eyes and turned away, and Draco could make out a faint blush rising on his cheeks. What was that about?

Draco was suddenly hit with an urge to kiss him. It had never happened before. Well maybe it had. If he thought about it, during their school days Draco was always trying to find ways to impress Harry. His breath started to come in short gasps. He needed to find a place to think.

Draco muttered something about the loo and left the others. He crossed the pub and stepped outside. He slid down the wall to the ground putting his face in his hands.

What was going on? Why did he feel like this? Would anyone else figure out? Draco had never felt so vulnerable.

He heard the creaky door open. He turned to see who it was scrambling to his feet. Then he straightened his robes and tried to look dignified. He was unsuccessful.

Hermione Granger was standing outside the pub.

“Thought I might find you out here.” She said.

Draco cleared his throat, “Umm… yes. I was just heading back inside.” He put a hand on the doorknob and tried to open it. It was locked. He glared at Granger. It was obviously one of her spells, and unfortunately Draco had left his wand in the pub. A stupid move on his part.

Granger, er- Hermione rolled her eyes. (If Harry and Draco were going to be friends then he needed to get to know Harry’s friends as well.) She sat down and patted the ground beside her. Draco reluctantly took his hand off the doorknob and joined her on the pavement.

It was a while before either of them spoke, but it was Gra-Hermione who broke the silence:

“I saw what happened in there. Do you want to talk about it?”

Draco sighed; he couldn’t believe he was about to spill his guts out to *Hermione* of all people.

“I don’t know…” Even to himself Draco sounded defeated. “I know that Ginerva er… Ginny is probably right. I might like Potter more than a little bit more than I originally intended to. I have no idea why I’m telling you all of this. I mean, I’ve known for a while that I’m probably gay. Due to my lack of attraction to girls and attraction to every guy's backside. I’m sorry you probably don’t want to listen to my rambling.”

Hermione looked like she was trying to stifle a giggle. “Harry told you he was gay or bi right?”

“Yeah?”

“So you have a chance with him!”

“Well,” Draco hesitated.

“What is it?”

“There is something I haven’t told anyone…”

“Go on.”

Draco took a deep breath, “I’m getting married in two weeks.”

Hermione’s eyes widened, “Oh… I’m sorry. I didn't kn-”

Draco cut her off, “It was an arranged marriage by my parents. Well, more my father. It’s a Malfoy tradition. Every firstborn Malfoy heir has to marry a pureblood to keep the wealth in the family. Since I was an only child…”

Hermione's eyes had a look of pity in them, so Draco decided to tell her the full story.

“It’s not as if I don’t like this girl. I do. But as a friend. She- she can be a bit manipulative at times though. I fear that I will end up not happy with her. My father is convinced that she will be a good match. Except the more I think about it the more I know that I *don’t* want to be with her. But, if I refuse to marry her, I’ll get disowned. I really couldn’t care less about the family fortune, but there are rules and charms that bind me to the Malfoy name. If I don’t marry this girl, I won’t be able to contact my family again. And I couldn’t do that to my mother after everything she’s done for me. And the only way to not marry her, is to get my parents to undo the bond.”

Hermione hesitated before speaking. “Wow Draco. I do not envy your position right now. Here's my advice: See how this case goes. I know what it’s like to lose connection with parents. My family was in Australia for a year before I found them again. That’s a story for another time. I think if you really think about it, you’ll find a way around this. And about Harry, if you really wanted to ‘shoot your shot,’ the best time to do it would be during this case.”

Draco looked up from the ground, “Hermione, you really are the brightest witch of your age. And I-I want to apologize for how I acted in school. I was a righteous git.”

Hermione rolled her eyes. “We’re over that remember!”

Then she pulled him into a hug. To Draco, this kind of touch was not something that happened often. But it felt good to know that someone cared about him.

Hermione pulled away and said, “C’mon let's go back in.”

She stood up and reached for the door, but Draco stopped her.

“Could you not tell anyone about this please?” He begged.

Hermione nodded and said mischievously, “I might have to tell Ron that you fancy Harry, but don’t worry. Your secret's safe with me.”

*…*

Draco flopped on his bed and sighed. He had just gotten back from the Three Broomsticks. It was eleven and he was bone tired.

Even though his body was tired. His mind was buzzing with questions:

Why were the Weasleys so nice? 

Why had Hermione come out to help him? 

How was he even worthy of her help?

Was she trying to get into his head?

Draco started to hyperventilate. He tended to overthink and get worked up over the smallest things.

What was he going to do about Harry? 

What was he going to do about this case?

Sweat was running down his back.

What was he going to do about his future wife? 

How would Harry react to the news if Draco ever told him?

Then Draco’s thoughts got more depressing:

Why was he even on this earth? 

What was stopping him from just going?

No.

Stop.

You can’t do that to Mother.

Draco looked down at his left arm. The Dark Mark was still there, clear as day.

Dark thoughts started to rush into Draco’s head as much as he tried to keep them out.

Why had Voldemort even let him live?

What was stopping Draco from finishing what he had started?

He was no better than an assassin. That night on the tower, Dumbledore was mistaken. Draco was useless.

An idea lit the gloom of Draco’s mind.

What if he got rid of the Dark Mark? It was the only thing that still caused him so much pain. Even looking at it Draco felt the scars on his chest twitch.

Draco knew that his mother wouldn’t be at this hour. He could get away with murder. Not that he would have the guts to actually take someone's life.

He tried desperately to steady his breathing; darkness was clouding his vision. He lifted his wand, and whispered a spell.

A gash appeared in his left arm right on top of the Dark Mark. And he found that he didn't care. He didn't care that there was blood dripping from his arm. He didn't care. He needed to feel pain.

He said the spell again, this time a little louder. A second gash popped up, right next to the first. He still didn't care.

Draco kept going. Each time getting a little louder and a little louder. But never to the point of waking his mother. He was desperate to feel this pain and not the pain in his chest.

He kept cutting and cutting. But he didn't care.

His spells started faltering as his eyelids fluttered closed. He was losing so much blood. But he didn't care. 

He could see the pool of red liquid around him. But he didn't care.

He looked down at his arm. It was mangled and torn. He didn't care.

The flesh was raw, but the Dark Mark was still there. As if it was imprinted into his very bones. But he cared about that.

He cared so much, that it made his heart hurt.

He had not screamed once. His mother would awake in the morning to see her son lying dead upon the floor. He did not regret not saying goodbye. It would have made doing this a whole lot harder.

With one final sigh Draco slipped into blackness.

*…* 

“Will he be okay?”

“Harry, please. Back up. He needs some space.”

“I feel like this is my fault. Maybe I let him believe that he isn’t worth anything.”

“If you feel that strongly, why don’t you take him to St. Mungo’s?”

“I told you, I did. But the Healers said that they couldn't help him. They said that the Dark Mark would hold some dark magic and if they touch it they could get injured. I told them it was rubbish, but they wouldn’t listen.”

“That’s horrible! The Mark doesn’t hold dark magic! Not since you killed Voldemort. The Healers hold a grudge against all former Death Eaters. Quite frankly, refusing service to someone in this condition is illegal. We ought to press charges.”

“I don’t care about political disputes Hermione! I just want to know if he’ll be alright.”

“Of course. I’m fine Potter.”

Draco’s eyes flew open. He was lying on a couch in what he assumed was Number 12 Grimmauld place. (Harry now lived there alone.) He saw Harry and Hermione standing over him.

“Draco! You're awake!” Hermione sounded relieved, “We were worried sick. What happened? Are you alright?”

“Thank you for your concern, Granger. But contrary to former beliefs, I am perfectly fine.” Draco said.

He sat up and noticed that his left arm was wrapped up. He tried to get up off the couch but the world spun and he flopped back down feeling very undignified.

Hermione gasped, “Are you okay? You've lost a lot of blood.”

Draco nodded and put a hand on his head. Harry had been oddly quiet.

When he spoke for the first time his voice was full of rage, but it was quiet, dangerous rage. “What the fuck were you doing?”

Hermione looked over her shoulder startled.

Harry was glaring at Draco. His magic was swirling around him. His hair was whirling as if caught in a tornado.

“You could have died.” Though his magic was whipping, and his face was twisted, he spoke softly. “What were you thinking?”

Hermione looked a little scared. “Harry…” she said quietly, “Please, he probably wasn’t thinking straight.”

“Please Granger. I know what I did. And I don’t regret it.” Draco glared back at Harry, just as intensely, “I suggest that you leave before Potter’s magic blows.”

Hermione’s eyes widened, “I should just let you two talk then…” she muttered. Then hurried out of the living room.

Draco’s eyes did not leave Harry’s for one second. Harry’s magic was reaching its peak, and Draco was starting to feel faint. But he still didn’t break his stare.

“Did you even think about what could have happened?” Harry spat, “Did you even think about your mom? You could have fucking killed yourself. How do you think the Ministry would take this? Did you think they would just let it go as a normal suicide? No! Your mother would have to deal with the press. After all that she has been through you were going to make her talk to the pushy reporters about her son’s death? The headline would be ‘Draco Malfoy, former Death Eater kills himself because of his past’! How could you do that to her?”

Draco sat there lost for words. But Harry wasn’t done. (But at least his magic was going down.)

“Draco, how could you do that to *me*? Do you know how much I care about you? Even after only a month. You're a wonderful, amazing person, Draco. I need you. Of course I have Ron and Hermione, but you, you seem to understand me more than they do. If you had d-died,” Harry’s breath caught, and his voice softened, “I don’t know what I would have done.”

Harry’s magic abruptly cut off as a single tear fell down Draco’s face. He looked stricken, “Draco, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you cry!”

Draco lost it, “No, no. Your right. If I had left my mother in that situation, I would never forgive myself.” But he wasn’t crying about that. He was crying because Harry had just said that he really cared. He was crying because he had just realized how deep this was going to get.

Harry stood there dumbly; it was the first time Draco had cried in front of him since their 6th year at Hogwarts.

Draco couldn’t stop. Tears poured like a waterfall down his cheeks and sobs raked his body. He put his head in his hands, and pulled his knees to his chest. He felt pathetic. He wasn’t supposed to cry. Let alone in front of Harry Potter.

He was hyper aware of everything, so when Harry sat down beside him he jumped.

Harry’s voice was tentative as he said, “Are you alright?”

Draco heaved a sigh, his tears subsiding. He finally found the strength to say sarcastically: “Yes Potter, I’m crying my eyes out in front of you. Of course I'm fine.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“No.”

“Are you sure?”

“No.”

“Okay. Just know that you can tell me anything.”

They fell into an uncomfortable silence. Draco was still curled into a tight ball, and Harry was just sitting there looking incredibly awkward. Draco would have laughed had this been any other situation.

‘Fuck it.’ He thought. “I should probably tell him at least half…’

“I suppose I could tell you…” he said, still a little uncertain.

Harry’s eyebrows shot up. “Oh?”

“Well, I don’t know. I guess I’m kind of hesitant. I mean you are the Great Harry Potter. Why would you want anyone to bother you with their struggles?” Draco was relieved he had managed again, to sound sarcastic.

Harry rolled his eyes, “Just tell me what happened. Get it off your chest.”

Draco bit his lip. Was he really about to spill his heart out? Yes.

“It started with the nightmares.” He began. “First they happened a lot, but they were minor. But as we drew further and further from the war, they grew more intense. It felt weird to not be under the constant watch of my father. Then they took me to Azkaban. That’s when the nightmares got to be the worst. I settled on sleep depriving myself. It seemed like the easiest option.”

Harry nodded, and Draco continued.

“They were always about *him*. The things he did. But I know I deserved them.”

Harry opened his mouth, probably to argue, but Draco held a finger up to stop him.

“Don’t say anything Potter. We can both agree that I made some pretty shitty choices. I may have been under the influence of Voldemort, but I am my own person.”

Harry looked like he wanted to argue, but Draco wasn’t going to let him. He had so much shit to get off his chest.

“Then I was given this case with you. And that made things a whole lot more awkward. I was eventually going to give you a sincere apology, but being a Malfoy and all we aren't really good at saying ‘sorry’. So I just didn’t apologize at all.” 

Draco could feel himself start to lose his temper. 

“Then Fluer had her baby. When we went to that bar the Weasleys were so kind. But they had no right to be. Molly just forgave me on the spot. And Arthur didn’t even take my apology!”

Draco balled his fists on his lap, but Harry looked like he was trying not to laugh.

Draco looked at him like he was crazy.

“What!?”

Harry burst. He laughed so hard he clutched his stomach.

Draco just sat there, trying to sort out what just happened. The confused look on his face just made Harry laugh harder.

When Harry was finally able to stop his fit, he said, “You’re telling me that you're mad because someone didn’t take your apology?!?!”

“I’m not mad.”

“C’mon. I stalked you all of 6th year. I know when you get mad.”

“You what?”

“Never mind. Just go on with your story.”

Draco raised his eyebrows, but continued. 

“I got home and started thinking about it, and I just got really mad. But not mad at them. Mad at myself because I shouldn’t have to apologize; I shouldn't have done any of that in the first place!”

“But you had no choice.”

Draco roughly shook his head. “How many times do I have to tell you Potter? I made my own choices!”

Harry’s eyebrows furrowed, but he said no more.

“I was just lying there on my bed with nothing to occupy my brain. So my brain started to occupy itself. I started thinking of terrible things. Like the war,”

Draco’s voice was getting weaker.

“And the death, and the screams. My parents… Voldemort… the dungeon… Death Eaters… My- my dad, he just let them… he just let them do whatever they wanted to me.”

Harry gasped, and screwed his eyes shut.

Draco was losing himself to the thoughts again. It took him all of the energy he had left to pull himself back.

“My brain was muddled with alcohol. I thought if I cut off the Mark it would all go away. But it didn't, it's still here. As well as the memories.” 

‘I also thought that I might actually like you. More than a friend.’ he added to himself.

Draco finished his story, and Harry stared at him and said three words.

“I can relate.”

Then Draco lost it. He just lost his shit right there. He started sobbing into Harry’s shoulder.

They stayed like that until dawn. It was Harry that was the first one to break the silence.

“Why don’t you stay here for a little while. I’ll owl your mum. You can sleep on the couch until you feel ready to face her.”

Draco nodded, too tired to say anything. He just flopped back down on the couch and closed his eyes. Luckily he was tired enough to have dreamless slumber.

…

Draco woke to the feeling that someone was looking at him.

Without moving he cracked one eye open. Panicking and thinking of what happened frequently back to the Manor when someone watched him sleep.

He realized when he saw Harry standing there holding a mug and staring at him. But his eyes were glazed over and Draco knew he was thinking. He was just standing there in a pair of baggy oversized Gryffindor pajamas. His messy hair was even more fucked up than usual and he didn’t have his glasses on.

If this had been anybody else Draco would have said that they looked adorable. But this was Harry Potter, the Boy who Won’t Fucking Die Already. There is no way that Draco thought he was cute.

So he decided to have a little fun. He snapped open both eyes and said, “Can I help you? Or are you just going to stare at me all day?”

Harry’s reaction was priceless. He jumped up and spilled the coffee all down the front of his shirt.

Draco burst out laughing. Harry’s face was red and his shirt was soaking.

“What’d you do that for?” He fumed.

“Hey, I wasn’t the one staring at someone while they slept.”

Harry’s face turned even more red and he said, “I was just trying to be considerate and bring you coffee. But you’ve made me spill it.”

Harry huffed and walked off probably to go make more.

Draco just sighed and stood up. He looked down at his robes. They were the ones he had been wearing at the bar.

Draco sighed. He really needed to be more careful. With a rather skilled flick of his wand his robes transfigured into regular muggle clothing. A crisp white button up shirt and some jeans.

Thinking it would be rather rude to Harry if he didn’t stay, (at least for a little bit) he walked into the kitchen.

Harry was standing by a muggle machine. It was whirring and making weird noises. Draco rolled his eyes. He would never understand why muggles would make such things. Or why Harry would buy them.

Harry seemed to notice Draco walk in. 

“Morning. I owl’d your mum. She’s not too happy. I wouldn’t recommend going back there. At least right now.”

Draco nodded. “Thank you, Potter. But I think I should at least check on her.”

Harry gave him a doubtful look. “You can go if you want to. But I’m not sure you’ll come back alive. I took the wards off of Grimmauld, but I still think she’ll flay you if you Apparate there right now.”

Draco rolled his eyes. “I think I can handle my mother.”

With that he Apperated right into his dining room.

A screech shot through his eardrums. The Caterwauling Charm.

Fuck.

His mother must be pissed.

So Draco did the only thing he could think of: Apparate right back to Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

He collapsed on the kitchen floor. Harry saw him return and smirked.

Draco groaned. “Please save our sanity Potter, and don’t say it.”

Harry’s smile only grew. “*I told you so.*”

Draco sighed and picked himself up off of the tile.

Harry was still grinning like the Cheshire Cat when he handed something to Draco. “This just arrived.”

Draco looked down at the envelope Harry had just given him.

It was red and smoking.

Fuck.

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.

He was just able to jump away when it exploded.

It swelled to the size of a door. And turned into a giant ball of flame. It was impressive magic. Only one person in the world would give it that kind of flare.

“DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY! WHAT THE ABSOLUTE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING! YOU COULD HAVE DIED! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO YOURSELF! ARE YOU EVEN CAPABLE OF THINKING! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED YOURSELF, IF THAT WASN’T YOUR AIM ALREADY! YOU BEST HOPE I DON’T KILL YOU MYSELF THE NEXT TIME I SEE YOU! I SHUDDER TO THINK WHAT COULD HAVE HAPPENED IF HARRY WAN’T THERE! IF YOU HADN’T FORGOT YOUR FILES AT WORK YOU WOULD BE DEAD! Oh and thank you Harry dear. I will be forever grateful. You’re welcome to come and visit any time as well as young Miss. Granger. DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY WATCH YOUR BACK!”

With it’s final words the Howler ripped itself up. Draco stood there as little bits of paper floated down on him.

Harry was cracking up. Tears were forming in his eyes. “Merlin Draco!” He exclaimed, “I love your mum.”

Draco rolled his eyes trying to cover up the fact that he was shaking. “Glad you got a kick out of that.”

Harry finally stops laughing long enough to say: “Does that mean your staying? ‘Cause we could work on the case. I have the files up stairs.”

Draco felt an odd sinking feeling in his stomach. He had really just wanted to talk. But if this case is that important… 

Being careful not to show his disappointment Draco said, “Whatever floats your boat Potter, I’ll wait in the living room.”

“Great.”

The room got tense and awkward and Draco didn’t even know why. So he just turned around and walked into the room next door. He sat down awkwardly on the couch, and waited for Harry to get back.

Harry finally entered the room. But he wasn’t alone. Ron was with him.

“Draco, Ron came to make sure you were okay.” Harry said.

Ron nodded, “Yeah mate. You did some serious damage to yourself.” His eyes glinted, “And your mum from the sound of it.”

Draco rolled his eyes, “I’m touched by your sympathy, Ronald.”

Both Ron and Harry’s eyebrows shot up.

“Did you just call me Ronald? I thought I was Weasle.”

Draco could feel his face turning red. “Whatever.” He mumbled.

Harry and Ron laughed at his embarrassment.

Ron clapped Draco on the back and said, “Well, I’m off to the Burrow. Hermione and I plan to stay there this weekend. Winter is doing amazing.” With that Ron Apperated away.

As soon as he left Draco turned to Harry, “Did you grab the case files?”

He looked zoned out, “What? Oh. Yeah. Here.”

Harry handed him the thin folder. “Still don't know why we need them. There's nothing in there anyway.”

Draco rolled his eyes, “At least we know where they're being used.”

“We still haven’t figured out a pattern. And we know that they are just random coordinates. It’s not being used at any magical place.” Harry plopped down on the couch beside Draco, a little too close for comfort.

He grabbed the case file and rifled through it. “Let's go over the dates one more time: March 1st, March 30th, April 28th. May 27th and June 25th See, Draco. There is no evidence! I already looked at all the magic time charts. There is no pattern.”

Draco bit his lip, thinking hard. There *had* to be a pattern here. He gasped. “The full moon!”

Harry’s eyebrows creased. “What?”

“The full moon!” Draco continued excitedly, “Those dates were all on the full moon!”

“What are you saying?”

“How could I not realize? The moon represents time changing! So the Time-Turners are the most powerful under the full moon's light! And the next one is July 24th!”

Harry looked like he was starting to catch on. “So, that means that the Time-Turners could go even further back! But how far does this person want to go?”

Draco thought for a moment, “We’re not seeing any magic at the coordinates right now right?”

“Yeah.”

“What if there was magic there at one point? What if the person is trying to go really far back? 50 years or so. Because we know that magic fades over time. So maybe there was something there at some point?”

“We could Apparate over there right now! You're on to something, this is why I like being your partner.”

As Harry bent over the file to get the right coordinates, Draco just sat there gobsmacked. 

‘Did Harry just say what I think he said?’

“Did you just say that you liked being my partner?”

Harry froze. “N-no.” He stuttered. “I said that it was beneficial being your partner. Cause you do all the work.” He was blushing Gryffindor scarlet.

Draco raised a slender eyebrow. “Yeah, suuuuure. Admit it. I’m not bad at all.”

Harry rolled his eyes, “No. You're still a right git. Just a kind of an interesting right git.”

Draco laughed, “An ‘interesting git’? That's a compliment from even you Potter.”

“Just shut up.”

With that Harry grabbed Draco’s arm and pulled him into side-along Apparition. Before he knew it Draco was zooming through the wormhole of the wizarding world.

His feet hit something with a clang. It was a weird noise and it didn't sound like dirt in the middle of nowhere.

He lifted his head. He was standing on a metal platform high in the sky. There were other metal platforms too. They were all connected in a big circle.

Odd.

Draco looked around. He saw train tracks. Except they were up in the air, and looping all over the place. And what looked like a really big pink snake was stopped in the middle of them.

There was a small circular tent next to the giant wheel. It had animals stuck to poles inside it. Some of them even looked like creatures from the wizarding world. Except the mermaids were very different. They actually looked pretty.

“This is a muggle amusement park.”

Draco jumped. He had forgotten Harry was standing beside him. He turned his head.

Harry was looking around and… crying?

Draco’s legs felt weak. He was never really good with feelings. At Hogwarts Greg’s pet snake had died in second year. Draco had told him that his snake was scum when Greg was balling his eyes out in the girls loo.

Harry’s legs obviously felt the same way because he collapsed on the platform. The file fell from his hands and dropped all the way to the ground fifteen meters below.

Harry clutched his knees tighter and buried his face in them. His shoulders were shaking with sobs. He looked several years older thenwhat he really was. And in a way it was true. Not in years. But in heartbreaks, and pain, and sorrow. Draco had never felt more sorry for someone in his entire life.

He sat down beside Harry. Not daring to breath. They just sat like that for a long time, Draco knew that sometimes people just needed time and space. He was willing to sit here for as long as Harry needed. Then Harry broke the silence.

“Do you want to know why I hate amusement parks?”

Draco didn't say anything. He didn't need to. Harry was going to have to get this off his chest at some point.

“When I was 7, my uncle and aunt brought me and my cousin to an amusement park. I was really excited to go. I had never been to one before. My cousin Dudley was really excited to go on one ride in particular. The ride was the one we’re sitting on. It’s called a Ferris Wheel.

“We got on and at first it was really fun. Because this was the only ride that my aunt and uncle let me go on. And we weren't really up that high yet. But then Dudley started rocking the little platform we were on. If it hadn't had walls we wouldn't have survived. When we got to the very top I was so scared. I remember it like it was yesterday.

“Dudley was rocking the platform so hard that I think I stopped the ride. It just shut down. And Dudley wasn't able to rock it anymore. I think that was the first time I ever used magic and didn't know about it.

“The ride conductors had to climb around and get all of the people off. We were the last ones. The whole time Dudley was complaining about being hungry. It was terrible. But not as bad as being so scared that you shit yourself.

“When we did finally get down, my aunt and uncle fussed so much over Dudley. They even bought him a really expensive dinner. They didn't care about me though. In fact, they blamed me and I didn't get a proper meal for weeks.”

By the time Harry was finished, Draco was shaking with rage. How dare they do something like that! How dare they treat Harry like that! Not giving him food for a week! Harry was being abused and he didn't even know it! Dudley deserves the Curses set on him!

Harry’s shoulders were shaking and his face was in his hands. He looked so vulnerable that Draco thought he might make something explode from pity. Instead he did something that his younger self would have cursed him for: He wrapped his shaking arms around Harry Potter and pulled him closer.

But Harry thought nothing of it at the time. So he leaned into Draco’s touch. The two stayed like that for a while, and Draco had to resist the urge to run his hand through Harry’s ebony hair. It looked quite soft.

Then both men seemed to remember who they were cuddling with. They both got up at the same time, and Draco had to turn his face away so that Harry wouldn't see his cherry red face.

Draco was the first to Apperate off the platform in the sky and get his feet on flat ground. But he noticed that Harry stayed up there long enough to dry his tears before Apperating down.

Harry’s face was stony when he suggested, “Why don’t we look around for any source of magic. This place looks like it hasn't been in operation for years.”

Draco looked around, “Haven't you noticed the spell damage on those train tracks?” He asked.

Harry’s eyebrows furrowed, “What spell damage?”

“Honestly Potter, You can be so dense sometimes! Look at that giant hole in the middle of the tracks.”

“But I thought that was done by a bomb. There was a bombing around here fifty years ago.”

“How do you think wizards cover their tracks?”

Harry’s face lit with understanding and Draco rolled his eyes. He walked up to the hole and started running his wand along it, mummering complex incantations. He had always been proud of his ability to conduct certain spells, and now he was an Unspeakable so he had access to even more.

“What are you doing?” Harry’s voice felt like daggers to Draco’s ears.

“Merlin Potter!” He hissed, “Can’t you let a man do his work?”

Harry shut up after that. Draco flinched when he found what he was looking for.

“What? What is it?” Harry sounded anxious.

“I was looking for a magical signature. And I think I found it.”

“Who's?”

“Voldemort's.”

“But how? You can only feel a magical signature if that person has put a spell on you in the past, right?” Harry's face contorted and he drew a sharp breath, “What did he do to you?”

“It’s irrelevant. He did terrible things to many people back then.”

“What he did to you is not irrelevant!”

“Drop it Potter.”

“Fine, but only because we’re on a case. We will come back to this later.”

Draco rolled his eyes; the stupid Gryffindor stubbornness was giving him a headache. He turned around and ran his wand over the hole one last time. There was something there, but it was hard to detect. It was sort of like a magical signature, but it felt too familiar… 

“There is something else here…” Draco’s eyes widened, “But that’s impossible.”

Harry walked over to stand beside him, “What? What’s impossible?”

“There’s something here, but it kind of feels like your magical signature.”

Harry bit his lip, “But how can yo-” He stopped and his voice lowered, “Oh.”

Draco stiffened; he didn't want to talk about it now. “Well, cast a spell, let's see if I’m correct.”

Harry raised his wand, and pointed it at the wreckage. “Wingardium Leviosa.”

The tracks lifted and then fell back down. Draco wasted no time, he ran his wand along the tracks once more and muttered the incantations. Harry’s signature seemed to have… 

“But that’s impossible.” He said for the second time, “Your magical signature, it changed.”

Harry’s eyebrows shot high, then he looked thoughtful. He chewed on the hem of his sleeve, and Draco had the urge to reach out and yank it away. That was no way to treat clothes. But then again Harry had never had any respect for fashion, for he was in old ratty muggle clothing.

“I think I know why it changed.” Harry said, dragging Draco out of his thoughts. “Let’s check the other coordinates.” His voice had become cold, and it tugged at Draco’s heartstrings.

Harry wandlessly summoned the file. Without explaining he grabbed Draco’s hand. For what felt like the uptenth time he was whisked unwillingly into darkness.

They appeared on a grassy hillside. The wind was whipping and Draco knew that his hair would be a mess after this.

After further inspection of their surroundings Draco saw a small hut, er shack, standing a few meters away. It had an old dead snake pinned to the door.

“Where are we?” He asked, turning to Harry, “This isn't anywhere I've been.”

Harry’s head turned and his eyes darkened as he saw the shack. “I know exactly where we are. I haven’t exactly been here. But I *remember* it.”

“But how in the name of M- Oh!” Draco had suddenly realized that he was still holding Harry's hand. He lept back, but immediately felt the absence of Harry's warmth. It had felt so right. Draco shook his head, it was probably those damned wrackspurts that Luna was always going on about.

Harry didn’t seem to notice though. He was already walking towards the strangely foreboding shack. He reached up and pushed open the creaking door.

“Do you think you could do those fancy spells you did back there?” He shouted over the howling wind.

Draco snorted, ‘fancy spells’? “Sure.”

He walked over to the shack and ran his wand over the rotting wood. He picked up the same signatures as the hole in the tracks. He shook his head trying to comprehend what it meant.

“Same thing.” He reported, and noted that Harry looked alarmed.

“Could you please just tell me what’s going on?” Draco asked a little impatiently.

“Will you hand me the file?” Harry said, not meeting his eyes.

“You're avoiding my question.” Draco was getting angry. Why was Harry so reluctant to share what he knew.

Harry finally met his eyes, his own green emeralds pleading, “I promise to tell you everything later. But I just really need you to help me.”

There was something about Harry's desperate look that made Draco want to comply. “Fine.” He huffed. “But only if you explain everything in full detail.”

Harry rolled his eyes. Which happened to have more colors than just green, and revealed everything.

As Draco handed him the folder, their fingers brushed, and he felt a shock of… *something* go through his veins.

Harry looked at the file, grabbed Draco’s hand and once more pulled him into Side-Along.

They appeared in a dark forbidding forest. Everything was silent. Not like a peaceful quiet, but more of a dark, creepy, you'll-all-be-dead-by-morning silent.

This time Harry didn't ask Draco to do the enchantments. Just gave a slight nod indicating that they were about to move on. He seemed to have already made the connection in his head.

The next time around, Draco felt his feet hit hard stone. The sound of rushing waves immediately filled his ears. And he tasted salt in his mouth.

He turned to Harry, for his hand had just clenched painfully around Draco’s. But the raven haired boy was standing stock still, his face stony.

Draco looked into his bright green eyes, and found mountains of pain and fear there. “Harry!” He shouted over the waves, “Snap out of it!”

Draco was starting to get scared now; Harry still wasn’t moving as if he were under the Body-Bind curse. So Draco took it upon himself to Apperate them to the next coordinate. He looked down at the file, and turned on the spot disappearing into dizzying darkness.

Their feet slammed down on soft grass. And Draco sighed glad to be out of that bone chilling place.

Harry’s fingers relaxed, and he seemed at ease. Until Draco saw him take in the space around them.

They were standing in an eri looking field that was covered in headstones. A graveyard.

Suddenly the air next to Draco got considerably colder. Harry had collapsed. He was curled in a heap next to Draco’s feet, and was shaking so hard that he looked like he was having a seizure. He kept whimpering and his eyes were shut tight.

Draco’s heart seized. He stood there dumbly not doing anything. Awful memories flooded his head.

Dobby curled up in a heap sobbing as Lucius beat him.

His mother curled in a heap as Voldemort tortured her.

Luna and Dean and Ollivander and the Goblin curled in a heap on the cold cellar floor of Malfoy Manor.

A nameless child curled in a heap as a Death Eater performed the Killing Curse on them.

It was Harry’s whisper of: “No… NO… not Cedric, PLEASE not Cedric!” That made Draco spring into action.

He picked Harry up bridal style. He was far too light for a man his age. Then he grabbed the file and Apperated them back to Grimmauld Place.

When Draco felt his feat hit tile he opened his eyes. He was back in the kitchen. Harry was still shaking in his arms, so, with great care, Draco took him up the stairs, into Harry’s room and laid him down on the bed. He looked at the raven haired man helplessly. Draco didn’t know what else to do. He had never been good at dealing with his own emotions let alone someone else’s.

Draco started to make his way to the fireplace to Floo back to the Manor and face his mother. (His stomach was starting to feel queasy from all of the Apparating and Disapparating.) But as he was turning away he felt a hand grab his wrist. Harry had finally calmed down.

“Please stay.” He said in a scratchy voice.

Draco softened when he saw the look on Harry’s face. So he silently walked over and laid down on the bed. He stayed on the edge because he assumed that Harry needed space.

But Harry, who never had anyone to really comfort him before, wanted someone to hold him. So he scooted closer to Draco, and leaned into him. Draco stiffened; Harry fucking Potter, The Git Who Lived Twice, was lying there with his head on Draco’s shoulder.

Oddly enough Draco wasn’t revolted. He relaxed and wrapped his arms around Harry and pulled him in close. A rather Gryffindor move in his opinion. 

He sighed as he felt Harry go limp in his arms. His green eyes were closed and he looked content. Just looking at him gave Draco a sense of security.

Feeling very sleepy he buried his nose in Harry’s ebony hair. It smelled of the forest and pumpkin spice. A very good scent. He lifted his head and stared at the smaller boy before running a hand through his hair. It was soft and velvety and perfect. Just as Draco imagined it would be.

At that moment Draco knew he was screwed. Utterly fucked. He loved the man lying in front of him. He didn’t want to admit it at first, and he tried to block out all unwanted thoughts. But you can't deny the truth forever. Even he knew that.

“Oh fuck Harry,” he murmured pressing closer, “I really want this, I do. But I can’t. I’m getting married in two weeks. I’m so sorry.”

Harry shifted and let out a slight whimper in his sleep. Draco had the urge to squeeze all of the unhappiness out of this perfect person. Instead he chose to plant a soft kiss to his neck, hoping that was enough to keep away the demons.

…

Draco opened his eyes. Sunlight was filtering in through the window. He immediately felt the absence of something beside him, and stiffened. Until he heard the sound of a muggle machine whirring downstairs.

He swung his legs over the bed and felt his feet hit the cold wood floor. He looked down and noticed that he was still wearing his clothes from the day before. He quickly transfigured them to be a little more suitable.

Draco looked around and saw a loo in the far corner. He looked in the mirror. His hair was an utter mess. He ran his fingers through it attempting to tame it. Then he remembered that he was a wizard.

Once Draco was looking presentable again, he walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Harry was standing by the window bent over the muggle machine. Sunlight streamed down making him stand out more than usual, and Draco found himself pausing just to look.

“Look who’s finally up.” Harry said, turning to face him, “I thought you would never wake.”

Draco scowled, “At least I’m not up at the crack of dawn, fiddling with muggle shit and waking everyone else.”

“At least I made you a cup.” Harry said, holding out a mug of coffee and beaming. They both seemed to be pointedly ignoring the fact that they had slept in the same bed.

“You seem happy today.” Draco said mildly, sipping from his mug.

“Yeah, well… somethings in life are actually quite enjoyable.” Draco’s eyebrows shot upward. What was he refusing to?

Draco never got a chance to ask what exactly was so enjoyable because Harry was already whipping out the case file.

“I’m going to tell you all I know about where we were, but first we need food. Did you eat at all yesterday?”

Draco shifted uncomfortably; he didn’t like being pestered to eat. He never really had an appetite after the war. “It’s fine. But I appreciate your concern Potter.”

Harry rolled his eyes before calling, “Kretcher? Kretcher!”

A loud pop sounded, and a small rather grubby looking house elf appeared right beside him. He had long ears and knobby knees. But the most distinct feature was his long hooked nose.

“Master Harry has summoned Kretcher to the most Noble and Ancient House of Black. What service would Master require?” His voice was scratchy.

Harry looked reproachfully down at the elf, “I thought I told you to stop calling me that. And I would like you to please make Draco some breakfast.”

Draco opened his mouth to protest, but Harry cut over him. “He hasn’t eaten at all today.”

Kretcher nodded, his head bobbing up and down. “I am quite honored to make Master Draco breakfast. He is an honorable Black after all.” Then he went over to the cabinets and started to take out plates and cups.

Harry grabbed Draco's wrist and dragged him into the living room. “C’mon, let’s give him some space.”

Harry plopped his butt down on the couch as Draco sat down gracefully. “So,” he began, “Tell me everything you know about where we were yesterday.”

Harry sighed, “You felt two different magic signatures right? And you said that one of them felt like mine?”

Draco nodded, wondering where he was going with this.

“I think it might have something to do with the Horcruxes.”

Draco’s eyes widened. Everyone knew the story about Voldemort's Horcruxes, it was common knowledge. But no one but Harry’s closest friend knew all of the details.

“You can feel my magical signature because of what happened in the bathroom in 6th year.” Harry said, “And you said that it felt like it had changed. You also said that you could feel Voldemort's signature. I think what you were feeling was part of Voldemort’s soul.”

Draco shook his head, trying to comprehend what Harry was saying.

“I was a Horcrux. I think it felt like my signature because at the time a little bit of Voldemort was trapped inside of me.”

Draco sat there staring at Harry, stunned. But Harry wasn’t done.

“I think that the culprit is going to all of the places that the Horcruxes were hidden the longest. Or where they were made. Maybe they want to turn back time and tell Voldemort not to hide it there, or because the magic of the Horcruxes is one of the strongest in the world. Who knows. That’s where I need your help.”

Draco gaped at him, “So you’re telling me that a little piece of Voldemort was in you for all those years?”

“Yep.”

‘That must have been tough.’ He thought. Out loud he said, “Well, that must have been why I hated you.”

Harry rolled his eyes, but then said in more of a serious tone, “But seriously. I’ve been to most of those places.” He saturated counting them off on his fingers, “The shack, the cave and the graveyard. Those were all places he hid the Horcruxes.”

Draco hesitated, “Speaking of the graveyard…”

Harry went rigid. “I don’t want to talk about it.” He said stiffly.

Draco shrugged, studying Harry closely, “Okay, but I’m always here.”

Harry nodded and went on with his theory, “The park and the forest I’ve never been to but I can guess. I think Voldemort hid the Hufflepuff cup in the park before the Lastrange’s vault. And the forest must have been where he made the Diadem. So the culprit when there instead of to Hogwarts.”

Draco nodded, it was all coming together.

“The graveyard was where he made Nigini, the cave was where he hid the locket and the shack was where he hid the ring. So that’s five already covered. The cup, the Diadem, Nigini, the locket and the ring. The two that are left are the diary and me.”

Draco thought for a moment, “Now we just have to figure out where the culprit is going to go next. ‘Cause we know that they’re trying to use the Horcrux’s magic to make the Time-Turner stronger. I don’t think they would use it in Godric’s Hollow, where you were made one, or Hogwarts. And I doubt they know where you stayed as a child. So we can rule out those possibilities.”

“Your dad handed the book to Ginny right before second year. Is there any place he could have kept it?”

Draco’s face lit up, “Of course!” He said excitedly, “Father would always tell me to never open this box in the root cellar! It seemed about the size of a book!”

Harry’s face fell, “You know what this means right? On the next full moon, your mum will be in danger. Even if we are right, the full moon is tomorrow night! How are we going to prepare? We don’t know how they're going to get in. Or if they have any secret entrance that we don’t know about.”

Harry was starting to get worked up; he had jumped up from his seat and was now pacing the room.

“Relax Potter!” Draco huffed, “Your forgetting that I happen to be a Malfoy. The Manor is Unplottable, only people who know about it can get in.”

Harry sighed and his shoulders relaxed, “Your right. No need to get so worked up. But we should still be ready just in case. Can you owl your mum and tell her that we’re coming over for special Ministry business? You can borrow Mudpie.” He gestured to a quiet tawny owl in the corner that Draco had not noticed before.

Draco nodded and conjured a quill and parchment, but before he could leave the room Harry said, “Erm, thank you for… you know, last night.”

He smiled awkwardly and Draco felt his chest seize again. “Yeah, anytime.”

… 

“Mother? I’m back.”

Draco glanced around tentatively, his mum could be quite a fright when she was angry.

“And exactly where have you been?”

Draco whipped around and promptly toppled on top of Harry, who had come with to deliver the news. Draco’s mother was standing right behind him. Her hands were on her hips and she had on a dirt stained dress. She had obviously just been in the greenhouse.

“M-Mother.” Draco said scrambling up. “H-how are you?”

“Don’t mother-how-are-you me!” Narcissa snarled, throwing her gardening gloves at him. “You were gone for two whole days!”

At this point Harry looked like he was getting uncomfortable. So (to Draco's relief) he jumped in before Narcissa could go crazy: “Mrs. Malfoy? Mrs. Malfoy, we have discovered that your Manor could be a possible place for the next time the Turner is used.”

Narcissa cocked her head, her attention now on Harry and not Draco. “What I mean is, we’ve noticed patterns in when and where the Turners are being used. And your Manor could possibly be the next place.”

Narcissa stared at him, her eyes wide.

“We would like to put up special Ministry wards along with the ones the Manor already has.”

Narcissa looked uneasy for a moment. “And what would these wards do?”

Draco answered her question this time, “They would keep out everybody who isn’t family or close friends. And we would have control over which friends we let in.”

Narcissa nodded, “It seems alright to me.”

“Great!” Harry exclaimed before taking Draco wrist, and dragging him outside to the garden.

“Merlin Potter!” Draco huffed, “I can walk perfectly fine on my own thanks.”

“Yeah, but I didn’t think your mum was going to let you off so easy.”

“I appreciate your concern, but I can handle my mother.”

“You said that last time.”

“Whatever.”

It was silent as they started to make the wards, it took all day as the Manor was so big. At one point Draco saw one of the peacocks and remembered that fateful day as a child:

“Did I ever tell you about the time I tried to become an animagus?”

Harry looked up surprised, “No you didn’t.”

“Well it was when I was five. I heard my father talking about it at work. So I asked one of my father’s coworkers about it and he said that I had to get a part of the animal that I wanted to turn into. Of course at that point I didn’t know that each person had their own animagus form, so I ran around the Manor that night trying to catch a peacock. My father found me trapped in a hedge the next morning.”

Harry burst out laughing, “Oh god! Even five-year-old-you was a prat. Trying to turn to a peacock, what would you do? Swish your feathers at intruders? My dad was something much more intimidating.”

Draco’s eyes popped, “Your father was an animagus?”

“Yeah, he could turn into a stag.”

“That’s your patronus isn’t it?”

Harry nodded before getting a questioning look on his face. Draco knew what question was coming but he wasn’t prepared to answer. “Draco, what’s your patronus? I never asked.”

Draco averted his eyes and mumbled, “Idonthaveone.”

“What?”

“I. Don’t. Have. A. Patronus.”

Harry looked baffled, “Everyone has a patronus! Maybe you just haven't found yours yet. C’mon. Think of a happy memory and-”

Draco sighed, he was getting more and more annoyed by the second, “I don’t need your schooling Potter. Can we please just get back to the wards?”

But Harry wasn’t giving up that easily, “C’mon! What’s stopping you? Are you scared you won’t get it on your first try because-”

Draco had had enough. He didn’t need Harry’s help. And he also had nothing to be happy about. 

He exploded, “YOU CAN STOP YOUR HEROICS POTTER! I DON’T NEED YOUR HELP, AND STOP GUESSING WHY I DON’T WANT TO DO IT! HAVE YOU EVER CONSIDERED THAT MAYBE IT’S BECAUSE I DON’T HAVE A SINGLE POWERFUL HAPPY MEMORY?”

Harry looked shocked. “Draco I-”

“Don’t.” He growled, “I don’t need your pity.”

Draco pointedly turned away and started working on the wards again. Harry didn’t bother him after that.

… 

“Hey Draco?”

“Hmm?”

“Hermione, Ron and I are going to a pub in Diagon. I was wondering if you would want to come.”

“I suppose.”

“So you're not annoyed at me for the whole patronus thing?”

Draco rolled his eyes, “I’m always annoyed at you. But if there’s one thing I don’t like to do: it’s hold grudges. After the war there were so many people who wouldn’t let the past go. I really don’t want to be one of those people.”

Harry nodded, “I get it.” Then he grabbed Draco’s hand and pulled him into Side-along. (Seriously he has to stop doing that!)

They appeared right outside of a bar called: The Angel’s Elm. Draco raised an eyebrow at Harry, “Really? ‘The Angel’s Elm?’”

“It’s different once we get inside.” Harry reassured.

He was right, when they got inside it was not at all what Draco was expecting. He was expecting a cozy cottage bar, instead he got a lively bar full of people. It was decorated in some sort of muggle fashion. There were bright colors everywhere you looked. One corner held a collection of bright sunglasses. Another held a rack of bright feather chains that looked extremely fake. 

‘Weird.’ He thought.

Harry pulled him over to where Hermione and Ron were sitting. 

“Hi mate!” Ron exclaimed seeing them first. “Hey Malfoy.”

“Hello Draco, Harry.” Hermione said smiling. She looked down at Draco’s hands then gave him a pointed look. He was suddenly aware that he was still holding Harry’s hand. He quickly snatched it back. He’s going to have to be more careful in the future.

“Hey ‘Mione.” Harry said not seeming to notice, “Did you order drinks yet?”

“No, sorry we didn’t know what you guys would want.”

“Alright, I’ll go get them now.” Harry got up and walked toward the bar. And Hermione wasn’t wasting any time.

“So, Draco. How was your day? I heard that you and Harry are still working on that case.”

Ron chuckled, “Oh, yeah. Harry told us that you got a Howler from your mum! He said that you were too afraid to go back.”

Draco felt his face start to heat up and he clutched the edge of the table until his knuckles turned white. “He said that did he?”

Hermione raised an amused eyebrow at him, “Where did you stay the night if you didn’t go back to the Manor?”

Draco narrowed his eyes. He could see what these two were getting at. “That, is none of your business, is it Granger?” He spat.

Hermione had a look of triumph on her face. Then Ron caught on: “Ohhhhhh, now that I think about it… there was so much tension with you two at school. It all makes sense now!” He smacked his forehead and started cracking up.

Draco sniffed, “I have no idea what you two are talking about. Nothing happened.” Despite his pompous attitude Draco was quite afraid of lying. He had been since… 

Luckily Harry came back levitating four bottles of Butterbeer. It was quite an enjoyable night, although Draco couldn’t look Hermione in the eye.

...

After several bottles of Butterbeer and countless shots the Golden Trio was quite tipsy. Draco was a lot better at knowing when he was drunk, and decided that tonight was not the night.

As it turned out Ron was very clingy when drunk and Hermione had to Apperate them home. It was quite funny to watch Ron stager around the bar talking to random people about who would win the next Quidditch match: Gryffindor or Slytherin? The poor people he attacked were just minding their own business.

Hermione rolled her eyes and muttered something like: “Honestly Ronald, you daft bimbo! Those are Hogwarts teams!” But it was the look in her eye told that Ron and her were obviously going to get married.

After they departed Draco and Harry were left feeling very awkward. Harry was very pissed. His bright green eyes turned to pierce Draco and he felt something swell in his chest.

Feeling that he couldn’t handle it much longer, he cleared his throat. “I should get back to the Manor now. My mother will probably be worried.”

Harry rolled his eyes, “Come off it! You don’t need your mum all the time. I think you can take care of yourself. Besides I want to show you something!”

Before Draco could protest Harry had grabbed his hand and he was swirling through darkness. (What was the point of stopping it by now?)

Draco’s feet slammed down on soft grass, they were once again on a grassy hillside. But this time it didn’t have the same eeriness as the other one. Instead it had a sort of calm. There was a singular tree at the top of the hill and Harry was already racing towards it. Draco had no choice but to follow the bastard and make sure he didn’t kill himself.

And Harry, being Harry, decided to be reckless and climb the damn thing.

Once Harry was sitting on the top most branch he called down, “Hey Draco! Come up! It’s beautiful! Or, are you too scared?”

Draco, of course, couldn’t back down from a challenge. So he grabbed the lowest branch and hoisted himself up. It wasn’t hard getting up to the top, but the tree was swaying dangerously. Then he had to remind himself yet again that he was a wizard. He whispered a spell that made the tree extra sturdy and finally joined Harry on the same branch.

When he looked out over the horizon it immediately took his breath away. The stars were the brightest white. The moon was close to being full and it was casting down a silver light making everything shine.

Draco was so absorbed in watching the sky that he didn’t realize that Harry was watching *him*. When he did turn to look he jumped, “What?”

“It’s just… I’ve never been here with anyone else. Not even Ron and Hermione.”

“Then why bring me?”

“I don’t know, it just felt like the right thing to do.”

Draco felt his face start to heat up and there was a prickling sensation running up and down his arms. “But why this particular place?”

“Well, I like to come here a lot. Especially to think. This tree, it was grown for Cedric.” Harry hesitated, “Even after all of the death in the battle, Cedric’s is still the one I feel most guilty about.”

Draco looked at him in shock, “You feel guilty? Potter, you literally saved the entire wizarding world! How can you feel guilty?”

Harry shook his head, “I- never mind. I don’t know why I expected you to get it. Nobody ever does.”

They sat there in the uncomfortable silence. And Draco’s heart was silently breaking for the man next to him. Harry seemed so unhappy, and he was the one that deserved the most happiness in the world. He didn’t know what to do to help, so instead he just said what was on his mind.

“I never did tell you why I could feel Voldemort’s signature, did I?”

Harry jerked his head sharply to look at him.

“Well, I don’t think it’s any surprise, but he used the Cruciatus Curse on me and my family.” Draco was desperately trying to keep his tone light and avoid tears. “After what happened with you at the Manor, he was furious. I would have bled to death in the dungeons if it weren't for my mother. I owe her. That’s why I'm still staying, even after all these years.”

Harry looked horrified, “I’m sorry! I didn’t know that you would be hurt that bad! And you didn’t have a wand to protect you! Because I took it. I’m so sorry.” 

He burst into tears, and Draco went rigid. This was not his intent, he had just wanted to tell the truth and now he had made Harry cry. Oh, fuck him!

What happened next the blonde would never be able to explain. Why would he do such a thing? What made him do it? Why didn’t he have the ability to think anything through? Regardless of the questions Draco did something that he would always ponder.

He kissed Harry Potter.

Right there, in a tree, in the middle of the night. He had no idea why he did it. But he was even more surprised when Harry kissed him back. The world shattered around him. And little stars seemed to dance in front of his eyes. Draco could focus on nothing besides the man in front of him.

Harry tasted of alcohol and… something sweeter. Draco could feel his eyes start to water, and his nose start to burn. A single tear ran down his left cheek. This was something he wanted with all of his heart. And yet, he was getting married in two weeks.

That thought finally seemed to register in his head; he pulled back his eyes wide. The same expression was mirrored on Harry's face. Something in his chest broke.

“I-I’m sorry. I uhhhh, I have to go.” With that Draco jumped down from the tree and vanished on the spot.

… 

He appeared in his dining room. His mother was probably already asleep, but Draco didn’t care. He stumbled blindly to his room, knocking over almost everything in his haste.

He finally made it and collapsed on his bed. 

He just lay there eyes wide staring at the ceiling. Until he heard soft footsteps in the corridor. Narcissa opened his door.

“Mother…” Draco rasped, his throat was dry, but his eyes were wet.

Narcissa stared at him, then walked over to sit on the edge of his bed. “What happened?” Her voice was so gentle, so Draco told her everything.

“... Then I just leaned over and kissed him! I kissed him, mother! I’m getting married soon! I can’t go around kissing other people!” He was acting like a baby, but it didn't matter now because his mother was the most understanding person in the world.

He looked at her hesitantly, thinking she would be livid. But instead she had a thoughtful look on her face.

“You know Draco,” she said smiling, “It was an arranged marriage. By your father. But he’s in Azkaban now right? So I would be okay if you decided not to get married.”

Draco looked at her in shock, “What! No! I can’t do that! We have to keep the Malfoy bloodline!”

Narcissa knitted her eyebrows, “Do you really think that I want you to produce an heir? Draco, I just want you to be happy.”

But Draco’s eyes hardened, having already made his decision, “No. No. I will get married to Astoria in two weeks, because that’s what is expected of me. I am a Malfoy. I can push away whatever feelings I have. If I don’t I will only end up getting hurt.”

Narcissa looked at him sadly, “Is that what you think?”

Draco gave a sharp nod. He didn't know why his whole demeanor changed so suddenly. But, sometimes he was like that. A balling baby one second and an emotionless statue the next.

“Then I will leave you to rest, but I am taking your wand ‘till morning.”

She got to her feet and grabbed the wand from Draco’s nightstand. (He had no recollection of ever putting it there.) Then she whisked out of the room, leaving Draco with his haunting thoughts.

…Harry’s P.O.V 3rd Person… 

Harry stumbled blindly into Grimmauld place. His head was spinning. After Draco had Apperated away he had just sat there on the tree with a stupid grin plastered to his face.

He walked into his room and slumped down on his bed. What was he thinking? They were both pissed, but seriously? Did he really just kiss MALFOY? His thoughts were pounding into his head. What he really needed was a vile of Dreamless sleep. Unfortunately he had used up all of his stocks. So he was forced to fall asleep without his trusty potion.

… 

Harry woke to a sharp knock on the door and Hermione’s voice ringing through the fog in his head. “Harry? Harry. Are you alright? How’d it go?”

He heaved himself up off the bed and opened the door. The light was blinding. “How’d what go?”

“C’mon Harry,” This time Ron spoke, “You know what we mean! How was the rest of your night with Malfoy?”

Harry suddenly felt very small. “Oh, that… Ummmm… you guys should come in.”

Hermione and Ron followed Harry into his room. They all sat in a circle on Harry’s bed like they were 2nd years about to play Truth or Dare.

“Tell us what happened.” Hermione urged, exchanging a knowing look with Ron.

Harry took a deep steadying breath; this was going to be hard. “So, after you two left… I guess it got pretty awkward. I wanted to defuse the tension, and I was also pissed so I took Draco to a place only I know about. It’s a tree. I planted it in Cedric’s honor.”

Ron’s eyes widened, and Hermione put a hand over her heart.

“So we were sitting up in the tree, and having a pretty deep conversation. He told me… something… that made me cry. And ummm… I really don’t know what happened next… I don’t know who started it, but we… We might have kissed.” 

Harry hid his rapidly reddining face in his hands. Hermione gave a very girlish squeal that was very out of character and Ron just said: “Bloody hell, mate.”

Hermione seemed overjoyed. “Harry this is amazing! Did you finally realize what was going on in school!”

Harry looked at her confused, “What? No. What do you mean ‘going on in school’?”

Hermione rolled her eyes, “Sexual tension!”

“Wh-what?!” Harry spluttered. “‘Sexual tension’? That’s not what was going on!”

Ron rolled his eyes, “Come off it mate! You two have been dancing around each other for years! He even got up in a goddamn tree to impress you!”

Harry thought about it for a moment then muttered, “Shit.”

Hermione looked positively giddy, “Come on Harry! Don’t tell me you're just realizing that you have a crush on him now?”

Harry shrugged, “I don’t know… Fuck. You guys are right. No wonder his arse looks so good in his Unspeakable robes.”

Ron goggled, “You seriously didn’t realize before?”

Hermione slapped him, “It doesn’t matter. What matters now is getting Harry a date.”

Harry’s protest of: “Already? But I just found out!” Seemed to go right over Hermione’s head.

Ron groaned and flopped down on the bed muttering, “Merlin’s tits help me.”

Harry however, looked at the bushy haired girl, “But I don’t even know if Draco’s gay or bi or whatever.”

Ron looked up, “Seriously? How dense are you? I know for a fact that Malfoy’s gay.”

“How?”

“Maybe the fact that he dresses super proper even if it’s just a night at the bar. Or that he is the biggest drama queen. Or maybe it’s because he spends hours on his hair and gets annoyed if one strand is out of place! Or those fucking boots? His while being just screams: ‘I'm gay!’”

Hermione and Harry stared at Ron. “What? You two have never noticed?”

All three of them burst out laughing at the same time. 

“I guess you're right.” Harry sighed, “But how am I even going to ask. I can’t just walk up and be like: ‘Hi Draco! I know you're gay so I'm asking you out!’ Imagine how that would go.”

Hermione nodded thoughtfully, “Yes. I see how that could go wrong. And of course the part where he’s going to be married in a week and a half. But-”

Harry interrupted her with wide eyes, “What! He’s getting married?”

“Oh yes, but it’s an arranged marriage. I really don’t thank that he’s going through with it.”

“I don’t care! Hermione, do you really think I’m going to ask out someone who’s engaged? I’m not that stupid.”

Hermione sighed, “I suppose. But I honestly have reason to believe that he doesn’t want to get married.”

Harry was getting angry, “I don’t care! I don’t want to get in the way of a marriage!”

Hermione held up her hands, “Okay okay, you win. But just keep what I said in mind.”

After that, Ron and Hermione went back to their flat and Harry was left to prepare for the full moon. Which happened to be that night.

…Draco’s P.O.V… 

Draco stretched open his eyes, and was immediately blinded. It was an unusually bright day. But that’s not all that made today special. It was the day of the full moon. The day when the Time-Turner would be put to use again. And most likely at Malfoy Manor.

Draco dressed and hurried downstairs to where his mother was waiting.

“Good morning Draco. The house elves prepared your breakfast. I know you have to get to work but please eat something.”

Draco was too tired to resist, so he just sat down and began to eat. He tried not to think about what the night would bring, but it was hard not to be afraid. He also tried desperately not to think about the night before. Not thinking about anything at all seemed to be the best option. 

Draco had decided to go over to Grimmauld Place and prepare for the full moon, but to keep it professional.

He told his mom that he would hopefully not be back that night, and Flooed to Grimmauld Place.

… 

When Draco stepped into the sitting room, Harry was sitting on the sofa reading a book in his pajamas. He had obviously not expected Draco to come rolling out of the fireplace.

Harry froze, and just stared. Draco just raised an eyebrow, “You did remember that I was coming today did you not?”

“Ummmm, yeah. Fuck. I just assumed that you would be staying at the Manor. You know after last night…” Harry trailed off and looked away.

Draco blinked, “Yes. About last night. We were both drunk weren’t we? Drunk people make bad decisions. I assure you that it meant nothing. So, don’t worry about it.” 

His heart hurt when he had to say that, but nothing should be allowed to stop him from keeping his Malfoy heritage. Even if he didn’t really care about it, the Wizarding World expected him to, as well as his mother, despite her earlier protests. So he had to keep it up.

And if that meant throwing away your own feelings, so be it.

Oddly enough, Harry seemed even more disappointed than him. “Yeah,” he agreed, “Yeah. But I hope we can still be friends at least.”

Draco shrugged, “Of course. If we’re… friends now. I feel I can tell you a few things. Your personality is quite,” he paused and tried to make his next words as sarcastic as possible, “quite, charming. But your taste in clothing is another thing all together.”

Harry finally seemed to realize that he was still in his pajamas. “Oh shit. Ummmmm, I’ll, huh, I’ll go change.” He hurried up the stairs.

Draco sat down on the couch and sighed. So much for putting feelings aside. Harry was a mess, unfortunately for Draco, he was a lovable mess.

When Harry came back down, he looked uneasy. “There’s something banging around in the attic.” He said, “It could just be Kreture, but I think he’s back at Hogwarts. I have to send an owl to Ron. Do you mind having a look?”

Draco raised an eyebrow, “Is the Git Who Lived Twice too afraid to deal with household pests?”

Harry smacked him on the arm, and even that was enough to send shivers up the blonde’s spine. “No! I’ve dealt with plenty! This house to creatures is like raw meat to thestrals!”

Draco scrunched his face, “I did not need that comparison. But, if you're too much of a coward, I suppose I’ll have to deal with it.”

Harry froze and glared at him. Then he raised his wand, “Rictusempra!”

The sensation of a thousand tiny feathers washed over the blonde. It was the tickling charm. Fuck.

Harry seemed to know exactly where Draco kept his wand and snagged it from his belt loop before he could reach it. Draco tried to cast the counter curse wandlessly but he was laughing too hard.

Then he tried desperately to reach for his wand but Harry was laughing and holding it behind his back.

The charm was getting too intense now and Draco collapsed on the ground. Harry took this opportunity to pin him down with strong arms. He leaned down to say, “Don’t ever call me a coward!”

“Alright, alright! Just get this blasted charm off of me!” Draco wheezed.

Harry stood back up, “Nah, I like making you squirm.”

Draco focused all of his remaining sanity into giving Harry's a death glare. Harry looked away, sighed and said the counter jinx.

It took him a minute but he was eventually able to breath. Draco got to his feet and brushed himself off: “I’ll get you back for that one. I have a couple of spells up my sleeve. Just wait, it’ll be you squirming on the floor next time.”

Draco hadn't even thought before speaking. Fuck. He’s made it sound sexual. Fuck fuck fuck fuck!

Harry’s eyes widened, but ultimately decided to brush it off. Although to Draco’s credit he did seem to be blushing.

Draco cleared his throat, “I’ll, um, I’ll go sort out whatever’s in your attic.” 

He left Harry standing there and climbed stairs. The attic had a heavy wooden trap door that was almost too heavy.

When Draco stepped into the dark room, he couldn’t see anything or hear anything. 

“Lumos.” 

The dark room became partially lit but he couldn’t see everything.

“Lumos Maxima Reverto.”

He flicked his wand and a giant ball of light floated to the center of the room. He walked around examining everything closely and looking for what might have caused a banging noise.

Suddenly the trap door slammed shut behind him. He whipped around. 

Lucius Malfoy was standing in the middle of the room.

Draco’s eyes opened wide. What? He was supposed to be in Azkaban.

“Good morning, Draco.” Lucius said. Draco stiffened. He had always been afraid of his father. And that fear had only grown over the past few years.

As he looked at the man standing across from him, he felt a thrill of terror.

“How are you, Draco?” Lucius murmured. Draco felt as if his feet were frozen to the floor, he couldn’t speak.

“Cat got your tongue?” Lucius asked in mock concern. Blood was rushing to Draco’s head and he was remembering all sorts of terrible things he had barred from his brain for so long.

“You have that love struck look about you again, Draco.” Lucius continued. He was slowly advancing, and Draco was suddenly aware that his back was against the wall.

“I bet it was Potter again wasn't it?”

Draco was breathing heavily, and he felt faint.

His father was only a foot away now. “Yes. I was quite disappointed in myself when I learnt that I had raised a faggot.”

Draco flinched. He hated the word ‘faggot’. Whenever his father had said it, it usually meant a few Stinging Hexes would be sent his way.

In fact, Lucius was taking out his wand. He pointed it at Draco's neck and dug it into his throat. “You thought you got off Scott free did you?”

Draco was trembling now. Too afraid to even twitch a finger.

“Well, I'll let you know that no son of mine will do anything with a boy.” Lucius spat the words with venom.

Then Draco heard the trap door bang open. Lucius spun around to face the invader. It was Harry.

Draco expected his father to immediately curse him. Except Lucius wasn’t Lucius anymore, but a dementor.

Oh.

The boggart slowly advanced on Harry, who calmly raised his wand and said, “Riduckulus.”

The boggart promptly shrunk down to the size of an ant and turned bright pink. Harry picked it up and slammed it into a drawer. Then he said a couple of spells and it was locked in there tight.

Draco had sunk down the wall and was now curled in a ball. His arms were wrapped tightly around his knees and his face was hidden from view. He was shaking so hard that he was sure Harry could feel him.

Draco heard the thump of Harry sitting down next to him. But the blonde kept his head firmly in his arms. He didn’t feel like talking. Harry seemed to understand that because he just sat there.

But the thing that surprised Draco the most was when Harry wrapped his arms around him. Despite his brain screaming at him not to do it, Draco leaned into the touch. He was still shaking and felt oddly comfortable in Harry’s arms. Like that was where he was meant to be. And maybe it was.

Harry was the first one to speak: “Hermione told me you were getting married soon.”

Draco tensed, “Did she?” He spat, scooting back out of Harry’s grasp.

“Yeah. But she also said it was an arranged marriage.”

“And?” Draco said. He was trying to keep his tone nonchalant, but he was sure Harry could feel his heartbeat.

Harry looked rather uncomfortable as he said, “I don’t really know how these things work. But in an arranged marriage… isn’t it only to produce an heir?”

Draco gave a dry laugh, “Mainly yes. But in some cases the people actually like each other.”

Draco noticed that Harry looked rather disappointed when he said, “So, do you actually like her. The girl you're getting married to?”

Draco raised an amused eyebrow, “‘Hmm, how do I put this?’” He was quoting what Harry had said to him about Ginny, “‘She has the wrong parts.’”

Harry looked at him for a second, then burst out laughing. But then he paused. “Wait, seriously?”

Draco nodded. This was dangerous. Coming out. Harry could tell the press, and then his marriage would be ruined.

“When did you find out?”

He paused; he wasn’t sure he wanted to reveal everything yet. He would wait until after the wedding and after he was bound to Astoria. “Well, I think it was third year. There was this guy in some of my classes, and I kept looking at him. I didn’t know why at first. But then I figured I was gay. I don’t really know why my mind jumped to that conclusion-”

“Ron said that you were obviously gay.”

Draco stopped mid sentence. “He said what?”

Harry was looking a little embarrassed, “He said that it was obvious you’re gay.”

Draco looked at him perplexed, but dropped it, “So, I didn’t know what to do when I realized I was gay. So I just started being extra mean to him. In hopes that he would notice me.”

“You were always mean to everyone.” Harry snorted and Draco shot him a glare.

“Regardless, I always went out of my way to make his life miserable.”

“Did you send him an enchanted note?”

Draco froze. Harry was about to find out the truth. You know what... As long as he thought that he only was a schoolboy crush, it was okay. “I might have.”

Harry gripped his leg, and that sent tingles up his spine. “Was it Nevil?”

Draco gaped for a second. How was Harry that stupid? Well he could use it to his advantage. “It doesn’t matter who it was.”

“Yes it does! He was your gay awakening!”

“Merlin Potter! Must you be so…”

Harry smirked at him, “‘So’ what?”

“So difficult!”

Harry rolled his eyes. “But how do you know you don’t like girls as well?” He asked.

Draco thought about it for a moment. “I suppose I never really wanted to date a girl. When Courtney asked me out on a date, I declined. I never really dated a girl.”

“But I thought you and Parkinson…”

Draco let out a bark of laughter, “Pansy? No way! Did you never notice that she was and is a lesbian?”

Harry looked confused, “But, that night on the train, she held her hand out to you.”

“That’s because she was worried. She’s more of an older sister. She wasn’t the one to get involved in the Dark Lord’s antics.”

“But she wanted to hand me over.”

Draco bristled, “She was doing that to protect everyone! She thought it was the right thing to do! Don’t tell me that you haven’t made mistakes to try and save the people you love!”

Harry’s face fell, “I have, actually.” His voice was soft and full of pain. Draco instantly wanted to curl up and hug him. “That time at the Ministry… I um, I wanted to save Sirius. But I ended up getting him killed.”

Fuck the world. Fuck marriage bonds. Draco wanted nothing more than to kiss the man sitting next to him. Right then and right there.

Harry buried his face in his hands and he started to shake. And Draco couldn’t stand it anymore. So he scooted closer and wrapped his arms around the crying man. It was his turn to help.

After several painstaking minutes Harry had stopped crying, and was looking at Draco. “You might not like me asking, but why is your boggart your dad?”

The blonde inhaled; he knew the question was coming. “I don’t really want to talk about it.” He let his arms fall back to his sides, and instantly missed Harry’s warmth.

“I heard some of what it said.”

Draco turned his neck so fast he heard it creek, “How much did you hear?” He asked anxiously.

“I just heard him call you a faggot. And then I saw red.”

“Oh…”

“Yeah…”

They fell into an awkward silence and Draco couldn’t shake his feelings. Then Harry mumbled something.

“Sorry?”

“Yeah, um. Never mind.”

“Okay?”

“Uhh. Anyway, we should probably check the wards around the Manor.”

Draco looked at him skeptically, “Alright.”

They spent the rest of the day checking the wards and lounging around Grimauld place. As moonrise drew nearer they grew more and more tense. Finally after hours of waiting the moon rose.

“I suppose we should wait here to see if the wards have been broken.” Harry said.

Draco gave a sharp nod and shifted on the couch. He was nervous. His mother had always been important to him and if he lost her… Well he was just going to pray that that wouldn’t happen.

Harry seemed to notice his tense posture, and put a hand on his leg. “It’s going to be okay. I promise.”

Draco looked down at the hand on his thigh, ‘How can it be okay?’ He thought. ‘My mother is in danger. Even with the wards.’

Suddenly Draco’s wand started to vibrate violently. He froze. No. This couldn’t be happening. His breathing started to increase and his hands clutched the fabric of the couch.

Harry noticed, “Just breath! We don’t know what wards have been broken.”

The ebony haired man took out his wand and waved it. “But how is that possible?” He whispered.

Draco looked at him and tried to keep his breathing steady, “How is what possible?”

“The wards that have been broken are the spell wards. But the house has been entered. How is that possible? Unless…”

“Unless what?”

Harry didn’t answer, he just grabbed Draco’s wrist and pulled him into side-along.

… 

They appeared in the Manor and Draco felt his heartbeat quicken even more. “We have to find my mother!” He gasped.

Harry nodded, “Where would she be at this hour?”

“Probably in the sitting room.” Draco was struggling to breathe. It was like cold claws were wrapped around his lungs and slowly squeezing out all life. He was scared. His mother’s life was in danger from the criminal, and here he was too panicked to do anything. And if the criminal had the brains to get past their wards, they were in a lot of trouble.

Harry seemed to sense Draco's inner turmoil. Because he turned to face the blonde. “Hey. Calm down. She’s going to be fine.”

Draco just looked at him desperately. Harry’s eyes looked confused for a moment, then he came to a conclusion. He grabbed Draco’s hand, “Draco! Look me in the eyes.” Draco did. “She’s going to be alright! You just need to calm down. Our mission here is to stop the culprit and make sure your mum’s safe.”

Draco took a deep breath and shook himself, “Your right. I can’t let my personal fears get in the way of my job. I have to forget that she’s my mother and instead think of her as another person.”

Harry shook his head violently, “No! Never forget that she’s your mum. How do you think I got through all those nights on the hunt for the Horcruxes? I just thought about the people I was worried about! Being worried makes you braver. Trust me. I worried about nearly everyone. I even worried about you for Merlin’s sake!”

Draco just stared.

“But right now’s not the time to talk. We need to catch this person!”

Draco shook himself out of his shocked state once again, and took charge. “Alright, send your patronus for backup. I’ll locate where the criminal is. Then we should go secure my mother.”

Harry nodded his approval. “Alright. Expecto Patronum.” They both expected a silver stag to burst forth, but, to both of their surprises, a small twisting dragon flowed from the tip of his wand.

Draco stared at it. Why the fuck had his patronus changed? As far as he knew, they only change when someone has gone through an *emotional* change. Harry looked confused too. But shook his head; now was not the time.

Draco flicked his wand and murmured a couple of complex Unspeakable spells. “The root cellar.” He whispered, “They know. But my mother is safe in her room.”

Draco didn’t hesitate, he took off down the long corridors and practically threw himself down the staircases. Harry was close on his tail.

When he passed the dungeons he pointedly did not look at them. They would cause him to collapse. Too many bad memories. He cast a Silencio on his and Harry’s feet as they neared the cellar.

When they reached the heavy wooden door they paused. The door was open a crack, and there was banging on the inside. When Draco peered through the slit between the door in the wall he froze.

None other than Lucius Malfoy was rummaging through the crates of food. Harry peered into the room and then looked at Draco.

‘Are you sure you want to do this?’ He mouthed.

‘Don’t be stupid!’ Draco spat back. ‘I can handle my father!’

Harry looked at him skeptically and then nodded.

He shoved the door open, “Stupefy!” The spell hit a crate just below Lucius’ shoulder and it exploded.

The man whipped around, “Crucio!” Draco was lifted off his feet and thrown back by the force of the spell. Luckily Harry had intercepted with a Shield Charm and blocked the worst of it. Yep. This was definitely the real Lucius Malfoy.

A duel ensued. Harry’s frequent use of Expelliarmus proved to be futile as Lucius was doing wandless magic. He only knew how to do the Unforgivables which he probably learned from the Dark Lord. It proved as an advantage and a disadvantage. They knew which spells he was using but they had to be extra careful to avoid them.

“Incarcerous!” Draco bellowed. It hit his father right in the chest and thick ropes immediately started wrapping themselves around him.

Harry quickly ran up to put the Dispeller Charm of the ropes. And Draco just stood there trying to catch his breath.

Harry looked at him and then his father, “I’ll go get your mum.” He said to Draco.

The blonde wanted to beg him not to leave. But he knew exactly when Harry was doing it. He had seen Draco’s boggart after all.

He stood there feeling his heart race. His father hadn’t moved at all since Harry left. He was just staring at Draco with an odd glint in his eye. Draco had a closer look at his father for the first time in years.

His face was dirty, his clothes were ripped and his hair was very, very, long. But big clumps were missing as if someone had ripped them out. But the thing was, all of the other people Draco had seen coming out of Azkaban all looked tired. His father on the other hand had no dark circles under his eyes, he wasn’t gaunt. He was thin but not in a starved way. All in all he looked like he had been out of the wizard prison for a while.

“So Draco.” His father's voice snapped him from his trance. “How is it that you're working for the Ministry after all of the horrible things you've done?”

Draco tried not to visibly flinch.

“And you’ve gotten yourself right in Potter’s inner circle. Excellent! Now you can finnish the boy once and for all.”

Something about the way Lucius insulted Harry lit something in Draco’s heart. “No.” He said firmly, “Father, he’s a good partner. *He* wasn’t sent to Azkaban. And I dare say that we’ve become good friends.”

“Ah, but how could I forget? You tagged along after Potter all throughout your school years.”

“Father, I assure you that it was nothing more than a schoolboy crush.”

“Are you sure about that? You faggot.”

Draco held his ground as Lucius’ eyes bored into his. When Harry came back down with Narcissa they were still staring daggers at each other.

Lucius looked up when he saw his wife walk in, “Narcissa Malfoy! Long time no see. I was wondering why you didn’t visit me in Azkaban.”

Narcissa opened her mouth, but Draco beat her to it, “She didn’t visit you in Azkaban because you were a horrible husband and father. And her name is Narcissa Black.”

Draco thought Harry looked proud when he said, “Draco did you bring the Veritaserum?”

Draco nodded and handed him a vile from his pocket. Harry bent down and forced the clear liquid down Lucius’s throat. They waited exactly 13 seconds for the potion to take effect, then Harry asked the first question, “Do you have the Time-Turner on you?”

“Yes.” Lucius looked down at the chain on his neck. Harry took it off and handed it to Draco who put it in his pocket.

“What was your aim in using it?”

“I was attempting to go far enough back to re-hide the Dark Lord’s Horcruxes. I thought if I did it on the full moon then it would have more power. Because as you probably know from Astronomy: the moon represents time and change, and therefore the power in time intensifies. And with the added power of the Horcruxes magical signiture’s I hoped to go back far enough.”

“How did you get the Turner to listen to you?”

“The Cruciatus Curse of course.”

“Did you do it on yourself?”

“No. I had a friend.”

“Who?”

“Crabbe.”

Draco tensed. Of course his father meant Crabbe Sr., but it was still unnerving to hear the name of his dead friend.

“Where is Crabbe now?”

“Dead.”

“How?”

“A rabid bear. He died right before I got here.”

“There were no reports about you breaking out of Azkaban. How did you do it?”

“One night when the guards weren't around, an old friend came and offered to take my place. He had massive brews of Polyjuice Potion, so we simply swapped. He is a master at wandless so he shrunk all of his cauldrons down and took out clumps of my hair. The Dementors don’t know a thing. And the guards don’t like to hang around.”

“But how’d you get out?”

“I swam. And I almost drowned.”

“And how did you get past the Manor’s wards?”

“I’m a Malfoy aren't I?”

Harry turned to Draco, “We have everything we need for now. We can question him further at the office.”

Draco nodded. The after shock of finding out it was his dad doing all these things still hadn’t completely worn off. He walked over to his father. 'Wingardium Leviosa.’ “Let’s get this scum back to the Ministry.”

Harry reached out and grabbed the ropes binding Lucius. He held out a hand to Draco but before the blonde could grab it there was a blinding flash of white light. For a moment everything was still and Draco was lifted off his feet in almost a heaven like state. Then he was slammed to the floor and everything went black.

…7 days later…  
Harry’s P.O.V.

Harry paced around the Grimmauld Place kitchen, “‘Mione! Please stop! I know he’s going to make it out of this!”

Hermione looked at him with tears in her eyes, “Harry I don’t know if he is. You heard the Healer! They don’t think the potions are working!”

Harry had indeed heard the Healer when he went to the Hospital the day before:

*”Mr. Potter. Please! Listen, the curse that hit Mr. Malfoy was a strong one. It seems to be spreading from his back. The potions we’re using can only delay the process.”

Harry remembered Dumbledor slumped over his desk as his hand blackened. “No!” He said violently, “There must be something you can do!”

“I’m sorry Mr. Potter, but sometimes the only thing we can do is let them go. Sometimes it’s too cruel to keep them in pain. We will keep giving him the potions for two more days in order for you to say goodbye. But he is still unconscious, so be prepared.”

“And you can't wake him up?”

“The spell damaged his body and his brain is perfectly intact. But. With a spell like this we don’t know how it’s going to react if we try and mess with the brain.”

As the Healer walked away Harry felt as if the world was closing in on him. The walls of St. Mungo’s suddenly felt too big and too close. His chest seized and he fell to the floor. It was only when Ron and Hermione came running down the corridor that he got up.*

Ron walked up behind Harry and put a hand on his shoulder. “Why don’t you send a patronus to mum and tell her that you're spending the night with Malfoy. I’m sure she’ll understand if you can’t make it to dinner. And Narcissa has already said her goodbyes. So you’ll be alone.”

Harry nodded numbly and tried to think of a happy memory. It was hard, but the one he chose was of him and Draco on the tree that one fateful night. “Expecto Patronum.”

Ron and Hermione gasped as Harry’s silver dragon spun forth to carry his message to Molly.

As it disappeared out the window Hermione threw her arms around him, “Oh Harry!”

Ron walked up to them both and pulled them into a giant bear hug.

…  
*“Good luck, Harry. We’ll be at the Burrow if you need us.”*

Harry kept Hermione’s words in his brain as he walked up the long staircases of St. Mungo’s. It was almost too much to bare.

He got to the ward where Draco was being kept and paused. He needed to pull himself together. Draco wasn’t going to magically awaken, and he wasn’t going to spring up and greet Harry with his usual snarky tone. No. None of that was going to happen. Harry was there to say goodbye.

He put a hand on the doorknob and tried to turn it. He couldn’t. It was locked. He cast an Alohomora that didn’t work. He was about to run and get the healers when he heard excited shouts from within the room. What was going on?

Harry had had enough of this. He banged on the door, “Will you please let me in?”

The shouts suddenly turned to hushed whispers. But no one came to open the door. Harry sighed in frustration, and slid his back down the wall. 

Why had the Healers been shouting? It sounded as if something good had happened. Had Draco woken up? No. If he had, the Healers would have opened the door to let him in.

Almost on cue Healer Martian opened the door. “Mr. Potter!” He said in surprise when he spotted Harry. “Are you here to see Mr. Malfoy?”

Harry scrambled up off the floor and brushed himself off. “Yes. Ummm, I thought I heard shouts in there. Has Draco…” he couldn’t bring himself to finish the sentence.

“No. Mr. Malfoy is still unconscious. But he isn’t in as deep of a coma as before. There still might be some hope for him.” Healer Martian smiled at him and then walked away.

Harry’s heart felt lighter then it had in days. He burst into the room, the other two Healer Trainees were grinning from ear to ear as they packed up their things and left.

Harry stared at Draco lying in the bed before conjuring a chair. Not a big fluffy one like Dumbledore had used at his trial. His was simpler. But it still had a little padding. He sat down. There were so many things to say in such a little amount of time. And there was one thing in particular that he wanted to say before the Hospital closed. So he just said them all.

“Fuck. I don’t know where to start. Well first I should say this: How is your hair so bloody perfect after a week in bed? You need to teach me your tricks.”

Harry sighed, it was true. Draco’s hair was always bloody perfect. It didn’t look like it had when he was back in school. No. It looked a lot softer. So Harry being the complete idiot he is, reached over to brush a stray lock off of Draco’s forehead.

Doing that reminded Harry of how grey Draco’s eyes were. “You have the most beautiful eyes.” He whispered, “They’re a soft grey, and they sparkle whenever you talk about something you love.”

He shook himself; now was not the time for sappy shit. “Ron and Hermione told me to say…” Harry could not bring himself to say the word. Instead he said, “They uh, they also saw my new patronus. I know you're probably wondering about it too. I honestly don’t know why it changed.”

Harry took a deep breath, “Umm, this is something I’ve wanted to do for a while, but I didn’t want to offend you.”

*Fuck you world!* was all Harry thought as he bent down to kiss the top of Draco's head. He felt strangely warm for someone in a coma. But that was the wizarding world for you.

He sat back up and scratched the back of his head. *Fuck it.* he thought again. “Umm, well actually. If we’re being completely honest I wanted to snog you senseless. But since you're…”

Harry broke down into tears, “I’m so sorry. I should have been more thorough with the Dispeller spells! I should have added extra ones. But no! I was being stupid and now your here. It’s so hard to look at you and know that it was my fault! Hermione wants to know why I care so much and I told her it was because you were my friend. But then she said that ‘friends don’t stalk each other.’ And then she pointed out that I probably had a crush on you way before this case. And I mean she’s Hermione, she knows fucking everything!”

Harry inhaled deeply, and tried to steady his beating heart. “Fuck. Draco I think I’m falling for you.” Harry looked down at his hands and saw the tears fall from his eyes to his lap.

“About time.”

What? Harry looked up. Draco Malfoy was sitting up and staring down at Harry with a look of amusement lit in his eyes.

“But… how…” Harry asked.

“Merlin Potter! You're so dense sometimes! I was awake that whole time!”

Harry gulped, “So you heard, everything?”

Draco smirked, “Everything.”

“Even the part when I said…”

“That you wanted to ‘snog me senseless’? Yes even that part. Which reminds me.”

Draco grabbed Harry’s chin and forced their mouths together. Harry's whole world shattered. He just melted into Draco’s arms. His mouth felt like a pillow, soft and warm. And Harry’s heart felt like it was about to explode right out of his chest when Draco slid his tongue in his mouth. When they finally pulled away Harry was out of breath. He was just staring at Draco completely star struck.

… Draco’s P.O.V…

“But how?” Harry whispered.

“The Healers were able to wake me up right before you walked in.”

“But they said… That you weren’t awake.”

“Because I told them to say that. I wanted it to be a surprise. It was a bonus that you actually admitted you had feelings.”

Harry blushed and ran a hand through his hair. “Yeah, well… It took me long enough right?”

Draco rolled his eyes, “Certainly worked well for me in the end though.”

“So you like me back?”

“I just kissed you! What more do I have to do to proclaim my love for the Boy who Lived Twice?”

Harry waggled his eyebrows, “Kiss me again?”

Draco didn’t say anything. He just sighed, pulled Harry up on the bed and kissed him as if his life depended on it.

And maybe it did.

“So. Why *did* your patronus change?” Draco asked when they broke apart. He was straddling Harry so he moved to sit on the other side of the bed. Which wasn’t very far.

Harry had to stop and think for a moment, before sitting up and saying: “I think it changed because I stopped focusing on the terrible things in my past. And started focusing on the good ones in my present.”

Draco looked at him oddly, “What else did Dumbledore teach you in your private lessons? How to speak in tongues?”

Harry slapped his arm, “NO! I was talking about the war. The war is the bad thing in all of our pasts. As well as my parents' deaths. I was also talking about you! You're the good thing in my present!”

“Oh.” (Draco was blushing profusely.)

“Speaking of patronus’... now that you're finally awake, I’m going to make *sure* you can conjure one.”

Draco didn’t even try to argue; when Harry had his mind set on something there was little anyone could do to stop him.

“So step one, think of your happiest memory and think about it hard.”

Draco shut his eyes tight and focused on his memory. A memory he had just made while kissing the raven haired man.

“Do you have it?”

Draco nodded.

“Alright now repeat after me… Expecto Patronum.”

Draco took a deep breath and focused with all his might on his memory: “Expecto Patronum!”

The unthinkable happened. The whole room was filled with a glowing silver light. Draco snapped his eyes open. In front of him was a corporeal patronus. Not just a silvery wisp.

And it’s form was a ferret. Of course.

“Wow!” Harry said, obviously impressed. “Only your happiest memory can produce a full patronus on the first try!”

Draco looked up at the twisting blue creature in anger, “It’s a ferret! Why must Merlin thrust this curse upon me?” (If he was being honest he loved his patronus instantly.)

“Stop being so dramatic! It could be worse, it could be a dung beetle. Honestly it’s kind of funny. Hold on, I'm going to tell Ron!”

“Don't you dare!” Draco snarled. But he was too late. Harry’s silver dragon was already bursting from the tip of his wand.

The blonde glared at Harry as the Dragon swooped from the room. Harry just grinned and said, “I’m sure he’ll get a kick out of that!”

Then his voice got serious, “I do need to ask you a very important question.”

Draco raised an eyebrow, “Yes?”

“Will you go on a date with me?”

Draco had to think about it for a moment. Going on the date would mean that the wedding would be off. If he thought long and hard he knew that he would never be able to go through with the wedding regardless. All he really wanted was to be with Harry and he had only agreed to the wedding because of his mother and father. He had wanted to keep the Malfoy honor. And it wasn’t as if he had had much choice in the matter.

“Yes I will.”

Harry grinned broadly, “There’s another thing…” He took out his wand and Draco eyed it. But when he had a closer look at it, he realized that it wasn’t Harry's wand. It was his old one!

Harry held it out to him, “I don’t know why, but after the war I still wanted to use your wand, even though I fixed my old one. I just figured you wanted it back.”

Draco hesitantly reached out a hand and took the wand, it felt warm in his hand and it let out a burst green and gold sparks. “How could you still use it?” He asked.

Harry blushed profusely, “I had Hermione look into that after the war, but she couldn’t find anything. And then I asked Olivander again, he said that your wand should have gone back to you after my wand was fixed. Then he did that thing where he says curiouser and curiouser over and over again. 

“He asked ‘Are you quite sure that you dislike Mr. Malfoy.’ I told him I did and he just said, ‘By the looks of this case you don’t.’ Then he kicked me out of the shop! 

“I asked Hermione about it, and of course, she went to the library and looked it up. When she came back she told me the reason I still had your wand was because there was a 'connection’ between us.”

“That’s Granger.” Draco scowled, “Always putting her nose where it doesn’t belong.”

“C’mon! You don’t mean that!”

Draco sighed, “Your right I don’t. She was the one person that helped me at the bar. She really is the brightest witch of her age.”

Harry smirked, “I’m going to tell her you said that!”

“You wouldn’t dare!”

“Oh, yes I would.”

Draco narrowed his eyes and whipped out his wand, “Rictusempra.”

Harry's eyes widened, and then he was collapsing on the mattress, giggling and gasping for breath as the Tickling Charm took effect. 

“Not… fair…” he spluttered.

Draco smirked a trademark smirk, “Oh, I think it’s quite fair.”

Harry reached for his wand but the blonde was faster. He pinned Harry’s arms by his side. “I told you I was going to get my revenge. I believe my exact words were: ‘Just wait, it’ll be you squirming on the floor next time.’ And here you finally got what was coming for you.”

“Fine! Just please… take this… blasted jinx… off of me!” He pleaded. Then he reached over, grabbed a pillow and tried to smack Draco with it. But the blonde ducked out of the way, laughing at Harry’s feeble attempts to hit him.

“Nah, I don’t think I will. I like watching you squirm.”

Harry did his best to glare, but it only made him look more winning. So, Draco finally relented, “Fine! Finite Incantatem.”

The jinx lifted and Harry’s chest rose and fell rapidly in order to get his breathing back to normal. Both men stared at each other for a while, Draco was sitting on top of Harry.

Suddenly feeling very courageous, he leaned down to whisper into Harry’s ear. “You’d better not tell Granger.” He growled. “Or I might have to punish you.”

Draco watched Harry’s pupils blow wide and he seemed to have lost the ability to speak because he mutely nodded. He was aroused.

Draco smirked, then leaned down and pulled Harry into a rough kiss. As their lips met, lights exploded behind Draco’s closed eyes and there was a ball of heat in his stomach threatening to explode. He grabbed the glasses of Harry’s face and threw them on the bedside table.

Draco experimentally slid his tongue into Harry's mouth. He felt hands dig into his back, and Harry groaned in satisfaction.

They kissed as if their lives depended upon it. They only pulled away when Harry’s magic started to swirl around both of them. Deciding that he was not in a fit state to get laid, Draco rolled off of Harry and back onto the mattress.

“Why didn’t we do this in school?” Harry asked, a little breathless.

“We were too busy hexing each other's bullox off.”

“Yeah, but imagine. We could have sneaked up to the Room of Requirement, and just shagged all day.”

Draco smirked a little, “Is the Savior of the Wizarding World being horny? Who knew I'd be the one to witness it.”

“Yeah well.” Harry scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably, “I guess I've just never had a chance to. With all of the saving the world business, I didn’t have time to be a proper horny teenager.”

Draco stared at him in disbelief, “You mean to tell me that the The Boy who Lived Twice has never shagged anyone in his life!”

Harry turned his face away; his cheeks were rapidly reddening.

Draco propped himself up on his elbow, “You didn't even nail the she-weasle?”

Harry shook his head, “We never really got back together after the war. We sort of dated without really dating, that is, until I found out about my attraction to men. So yeah. I’m a virgin. Shoot me.”

Draco smirked, “I'd rather fuck you senseless.”

Harry’s blush deepened, “Not in this state you can't! The curse is still probably inside you.”

Draco let out a dramatic sigh, “Unfortunately for me, I do have to wait to slam you into a mattress.”

“Oh sod off!”

… 5 months later…  
Christmas Day  
Harry’s POV

When Harry woke on Christmas morning three thoughts flitted through his mind.  
I can't wait for my Weasley jumper.  
It's Christmas!  
I hope Draco’s doing okay.  
Of course Harry was planning to visit him at St. Mungos after breakfast, but he was still worried about his boyfriend nonetheless. 

Boyfriend.

It was weird to think about Draco Malfoy, the stuck up git who had bullied him in school, was now his boyfriend. Of course, no one was at all surprised when Harry had announced that they were dating. In fact, no one even batted an eyelash.

He had made a big announcement over dinner: 

… 

“Alright listen up!”

All the Weasleys turned to look at Harry. “I have a big announcement!” He proclaimed, “I am now dating Draco Malfoy.”

Ginny gave him a quizzical look, “You weren't before?” She asked, genuinely confused.

“Yeah, mate.” Charlie said, “We all assumed that you two were dating when you brought him with you to the Broomsticks.”

“W-what!” Harry spluttered.

Ron rolled his eyes, “C’mon Harry! No need to make a big deal about it! We knew it before you did for Merlin’s sake! Congrats on being the last one here to realize that you were in love with a blonde ferret.”

Harry just stared. Percy was the first to begin talking again: “So as I was saying: I was just standing by his desk and…”

Harry plopped back down in his seat. Hermione reached over and patted his shoulder, “Harry, these are the Weasleys.”

Harry smiled. Of course. The Weasleys knew him better than anyone.

… 

“Harry!” Came Ron's excited voice, “Harry, are you up!”

Ron was always excited for Christmas. Everything about it was fun. Harry agreed. Christmas was usually a time to celebrate, have fun, break out the champagne bottles. Everything was always perfect, except for this year. This year wasn’t as perfect; Draco wasn’t here.

But, Harry wasn’t going to let that get him down. He sat up groggily and reached for his glasses. When he put them on he saw a pile of presents at the foot of his bed. Ron was already ripping through his on the other side of the room.

This year Harry didn’t want to be lonely for Christmas, so he had joined Ron and Hermione at the Burrow. Everyone welcomed him with open arms, you could expect nothing less from the Weasleys. They knew what a hard time Harry was going through, and would always take him under their wing.

Harry wasn’t the only one coming for Christmas. Luna and her father were coming over midday. It was due to Ginny’s newfound homosexuality. Harry was proud of her, and he still loved her. But like a big brother. He still hadn’t really forgiven Xenophilius for ratting them out yet. But he managed to hold a civil conversation. Which is more than what Ron could say, he had started yelling at the man the first time they came over.

“Harry! Look!” Ron’s yelling pulled Harry from his thoughts. He was holding up a long thin package, which could only be one thing.

“Hermione’s gotten me a broomstick!” Ron tore off the brown paper to reveal a shiny new Nimbus 4,001. He held it against the light admiring it. “I love that woman.” He whispered, probably more to himself than Harry.

Harry smiled and turned to his own pile of presents. He opened them one by one, Bill had gotten him a miniature replica of the Sword of Gryffindor, Charlie and Ginny had pooled their money, and gotten him a brand new pair of dragon hide work gloves.  
Percy had given him: A Book of the Most Useful Auror Defence Spells to Use on Missions. (Harry planned to chuck that in the fire as soon as he got a chance.) Hermione’s gift was a muggle one. It was a package with glasses, a fake stick-on scar, and a replica of Harry’s wand.

‘Very funny, Hermione.’

Hagrid’s was the most interesting: it was a small, green, scaly snake. And it was alive. Which was surprising. It slithered out of the small box, and stopped in front of him.

‘Hellooo friend.’ It hissed.

Harry’s eyes widened, ‘Hello. How are you?’

‘I am doing, welll thhhank you veeeery muchhh.’

Harry looked at the small creature and frowned, ‘You don’t look very well.’

‘I wassss in a boxxx mossssst of the day.’

‘Where are you from?’

‘Brazzzil.’

Harry smiled, remembering that fateful day at the zoo. ‘I once sent another snake to Brazil.’

‘I would also like to go back, sssssso iffff you’ll ecsssssussse me. I’ll be offffff.’

Harry watched the snake slither off of the bed and out the open window. Probably falling to its death.

Ron looked bewildered, “Who sent you that?”

Harry looked up with an even more confused look, “Hagrid.”

Harry looked over at the pile of cards on his bedside table. It wasn’t a pile, so much as a mountain. Probably from his ‘fan-club’ wishing him a Happy Christmas. Harry had learned early on not to open them. One year he had opened a strangely large one and found a pair of knickers.

His wards were strong, but some people spelled their owls to make it past even Hermione’s strongest spells. The charms they use were most likely illegal.

Harry grabbed the small cardboard box lying next to the pile and put it in his pajama pocket. He had noticed a couple of days ago that Hermione had a fancier velvet one next to her bed. He could only imagine what would happen on Christmas. Harry smiled knowingly, he had been waiting a long time for this day. Ron was in for a surprise.

Harry had decided to wait until he visited the hospital to give Draco his gift. He could hear Molly calling from the kitchen that breakfast was ready, Harry raced down the stairs like a ten year old. He couldn’t help it, Molly’s cooking was always the best on Christmas.

When everyone was gathered by the table and waiting for the food, Molly came out of the kitchen with a sly look on her face, which was incredibly unusual. 

“Before we eat,” she said, with a smile on her face, “Harry, I think Arthur has something to tell you. He’s out back, by the South Garden.”

Harry creased his eyebrows, “Alright.” He got up from the table and made his way to the back of the house. He opened the back door, Arthur was indeed standing in the South Garden, but someone else was with him.

“Draco!”

Harry barely noticed Arthur slip back inside as he flung himself at the blonde. His weight was too much, and they were both sent tumbling to the ground. “You're back!”

“That I am.” Draco huffed, the wind knocked out of him.

Harry had a giant knot of happiness in his stomach. He felt like he could fly. “When did they discharge you?” He asked, hugging his boyfriend tight.

Draco brushed a hand through Harry’s raven locks. “They discharged me a few weeks ago, but I wanted it to be a surprise.”

“A few weeks ago! You made me suffer that long!”

“Yep.”

“Bastard.” Harry mumbled into the cotton of Draco’s shirt. He breathed in his scent, it was comforting.

“Love you too.” Draco rolled his eyes.

Harry pulled himself away and got to his feet, “Come on. Let's go inside, Molly’s just started breakfast.”

Harry put a hand on the door knob, but Draco put a hand on his shoulder.

“Wait,”

Harry turned.

“I just wanted to say that I missed you.” Draco’s eyes were soft, and he was wearing a sweet smile. A genuine smile.

That smile made Harry smile. He leaned up slightly to place a small kiss on Draco’s lips.

“Oh, I didn't notice.” Harry said sarcastically. “Also, before we go in there I have to tell you: Everyone is wearing their pajamas. Please don’t laugh. We’re all waiting for our Jumpers. Hence the reason I'm wearing this.” Harry waved a hand at his Quidditch pajamas, and blushed a little.

Draco smirked, “I would rather you had nothing on, but alas.”

Harry’s blush increased.

…Draco’s P.O.V 3rd person…

Harry pushed open the door. He was right, the Weasleys did look odd, all of them in their night clothes.

Draco immediately felt self conscious. All of the red-heads were looking at him. Hermione was the first to move.

“Draco! I’m so glad you're okay!” She exclaimed, springing up and wrapping her arms around the taller man.

“Glad you're okay mate!” Bill smiled.

Soon all of them were welcoming him back. Draco felt a little overwhelmed from all of the hands clapping his shoulders, but he would be lying if he said he didn’t have a warm fuzzy feeling in his stomach.

“Draco dear,” Molly said, “Why don’t you join us for the day.”

“It would be an honor.” Draco said.

“Ah, come on!” Ginny said, “There’s no need to be so proper! We’re the Weasleys!”

Everyone nodded in agreement and George said, “Yeah, drop the posh talk will you?”

Draco sat down at the table. Molly brought the food and he had to admit. It was *amazing*.

All in all Draco really enjoyed himself. But whenever he would reach across the table, or stretch a little too far, his back would twinge painfully. The doctors had done their best to dispel all traces of the curse, but there would always be a tiny black star-shaped scar at the top of Draco’s spine. It wasn’t visible when he wore a shirt or robes, but it would always leave a mark.

Harry had a panic attack when he saw it. He said something about Dumbledore’s right hand. Draco knew he was back on the astronomy tower. Watching Dumbledore fall.

“Draco, dear?”

The sound of Molly’s motherly voice pulled Draco back to the present.

“I thought you might come, so I put a little something together for Christmas.”

Draco looked up at her, surprised. “Mrs. Weasley. There was no need-”

“Again with the posh talk, mate!” Ron huffed.

Draco shot him a glare, but accepted the package Molly was holding. It was wrapped in bright orange paper with little Golden snitches. He carefully undid the wrapping and almost dropped it.

Inside was a Weasley Jumper.

It was dark Slytherin green, and it had a silver D on it.

Draco had seen the Weasley walking around Hogwarts with these. He had always been a little jealous of the warmth that they seemed to radiate. He had made fun of them, but only because he wanted one himself.

All of the Weasleys were looking at him. He managed to choke out a “Thank you” to Molly. She nodded, then went to pass out everyone else presents.

Draco continued to stare at the Jumper in his hands. While the rest of the people in the room celebrated, he felt sick to his stomach.

He had made the Weasleys’ life hell. They should have yelled. Kicked him out. Screamed in his face. And yet they didn’t do any of those things. They had forgiven him. Hell! They had even given him a Weasley Jumper.

He jumped when he felt Harry sit down beside him. “Are you alright?’ He asked.

Draco sighed, “Yeah… No…”

“Want to talk about it?” Harry reached up to wipe tears of Draco’s face that he hadn’t known were there.

“Not right now.” Draco sighed, and leaned into Harry’s shoulder.

“Okay.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t get you a present. When I was discharged they told me to stay at home, and that I couldn't go out. I didn’t want to go back to the Manor after everything, so I ended up staying at the Hospital, but they wouldn’t let me go out to get you anything-”

“Hey,” Harry cut in, “You did get me something.”

“What?”

“You.” Harry kissed Draco’s cheek lightly and smiled. “You're the best present.”

The blonde wrinkled his nose, and blushed. “Sentimental sap.” He muttered.

Harry’s eyes lit up, “That reminds me!” He pulled a small cardboard box out of his pocket. “Here, I got you something.”

Draco sat up and took the package. He flipped open the top. 

Inside was a tiny silver clasp. Like a crest. But it wasn't. On the silver there were two small blue animals, a dragon and a ferret. They were twisting around each other in endless circles and their eyes were a glowing white.

Draco smiled down at it.

“Do you like it?” Harry asked, anxiously waiting for an answer. “I thought that you might get offended, but then I thought it might be-”

Draco cut him off with a kiss. “I love it.”

Their attention was pulled back to the center of the room where Hermione was clearing her throat. “Today is a very special day.” She began.

“Oh here we go…” Bill muttered. “Honestly, I still don’t get why you and Percy aren’t an item. You would keep each other busy all day with your speeches.”

Percy turned beet red, but Hermione continued. “Today is a day of friendship. Of happiness. But most of all, family.” 

She was looking at Ron the entire time she said this. Harry smiled knowingly.

“And sometimes you need to ask family members important questions.”

She got down on one knee in front of Ron and yelled a velvet case out of her pocket. “My question is: Ronald Weasley, will you marry me?”

Squeals of shock were made by almost everyone in the room.

Ron looked dumbfounded. And a little confused, “But wait.” He said, “I was supposed to do that tonight!” He pulled a velvet box out of his pocket.

They all stood there in shock.

Until Ron said, “She always beats me at everything, even proposing!”

Hermione laughed, “So is that a yes?”

“Of course!”

Ron lifted Hermione off of the ground and kissed her hard. Everyone cheered. George threw one of his Wildfire Whiz-bangs into the air and it exploded, encasing the room in dancing red and gold, flying pigs.

Draco laughed so hard his stomach hurt.

… 

Draco slid out of bed. He couldn’t sleep. All of the excitement of the day had left him giddy. So giddy that he had drunk way too much. He was so drunk in fact, that he couldn’t play the annual game of Weasley Christmas Quidditch. Instead he sat on the sidelines with Luna, talking nonsense about wrackspurts.

He walked down the creaky stairs trying not to wake anyone. The kitchen was bathed in moonlight. He padded out of the black door and into the garden. The grass felt cool and soft betheath his bare feet.

There were flowers all around. It looked like it was out of a movie. Draco paused at a Dancing Night Lily bush. He picked one off and held it up to catch the light of the moon. It started to wriggle, then twirl, until it was twisting around his palm with grace.

A small sniffle told him that he wasn’t the only one out there. Draco rounded the bend and spotted Harry hunched over by the pumpkin patch. He was still in his Weasley Jumper. And he was crying.

Draco sat softly beside him, wondering what to do. Luckily, Harry acted first. He threw his arms around the blonde, burying his face in Draco’s shoulder.

Draco reached a hand up to gently stroke the dark curls on Harry’s head. “It’s okay.” he whispered. “You're safe.”

“But I let him die!” Harry whimpered, “If I had paid more attention to Snape, Tom would have never gotten inside my head!”

Oh, so it was Sirius this time.

“Harry, listen to me! It is not your fault! The Dark Lord would have gotten you there one way or another.”

“But-”

“No ‘buts’. He would have gotten caught by the Ministry regardless. I think he would have rather died defending you, then spent the rest of his life in prison.” Draco wrapped his arms around the raven haired man, and squeezed at tight as he could.

They sat like that for a while. Just hugging each other tightly and not letting go.

Draco handed Harry the lily he had picked earlier. It was still dancing elegantly in his hand. The smaller man smiled softly. “I love you.” He whispered.

Draco’s breath hitched. It was the first time Harry had said it. Actually, said it. Of course they would sometimes say it in a joking way. But somehow this time felt more real. He didn’t know what to do. But his brain naturally supplied an answer. 

“I love you too.”

Harry sighed and snuggled deeper into Draco’s side. “You take my breath away.” Draco murmured.

Harry smiled into the fabric of Draco's shirt, “You're too cute.”

The blonde snorted, “Malfoys aren't cute Potter.”

“Are you sure about that?”

“Of course! We demand the respect of the Wizarding World!”

“Well, you're still cute.”

“Handsome yes, but cute? Absolutely not!”

“You're cute to me.”

Suddenly Harry was on his back, and Draco was on top of him pinning his arms above his head.

He leaned down to whisper, “Potter, for the last time! I’m not cute.”

Harry glared up at him defiantly, “Nope. You're cute.”

“Potter. Stop calling me cute this instant.”

Harry smirked, “Make me.”

That was all it took. Draco leaned down even further and smashed their lips together. They rolled around on the grass. Their laughter filled the night air. They finally stopped, gasping for air, and half under a white rose bush. Petals fell down around them.

Draco looked down at Harry, his lips were bright pink and swollen from kissing. He smiled at the blonde. Draco rolled off of him and stared at the moon. Thinking about how beautiful it was.

Harry spoke up beside him, “Will everything be okay now?” His voice sounded a little fearful, and Draco guessed what he was refusing to.

He pressed a small kiss to the cheek of the smaller man, and said, “We’ll be alright.”

They lay there until dawn, not speaking, not moving. Just simply enjoying each other's company. They watched the sunrise together. That sunrise marked the beginning of something new and exciting.

Sure Harry and Draco might always be a little broken inside. They might always have broken eyes. But at least they had each other, and that was enough for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for making it this far! I want to give a special thanks to my friend Natalie for helping me with ideas.  
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated! Thanks!
> 
> Also... Happy Pride month!


End file.
